


Heal

by herobrineishot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Potions (Minecraft), Redstone (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrineishot/pseuds/herobrineishot
Summary: After being rescued from a bad mineshaft experience, our favorite miner shows a legend how to do redstone. Then they do each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. The plot is of the same quality as in porn, but I did my best. It was fun to write.
> 
> I'm not a fan of extreme dom/sub, so picture Steve and Herobrine as equal and expect more than rough anal.
> 
> This was made on Google Docs, which explains the funky formatting. Hope you enjoy!

Steve ruffled the fur on his wolf's head and scratched behind his ears. "I'll be back soon, Rufus," he spoke to his pet. "I'm heading out to mine now. Guard the house while I'm gone, 'kay buddy?" It made Steve feel bad to leave his pets at home for his more dangerous adventures. But for long mining trips like this, he knew it was for the best, after what he had witnessed happen to his cat near a lava stream. He grabbed his tools off the lid of the chest, all iron except for his diamond pickaxe, then proceeded out the door.  _ Today I will not return until I find more diamonds, _ he thought to himself.

Steve walked along the edge of a mixed forest, for quite a distance in hopes to find a new cave. The hot afternoon spring air filled his lungs as he breathed. Today the grass and the flowers seemed to stand still. The trees were like statues. Steve didn't think much of it until he heard a soft rustling in the forestry.  _ Must be an animal or the wind, _ he thought. But there was no wind today. The rustling, although barely noticeable, continued to follow Steve as he walked. Was he being watched? He began to become anxious. Maybe it was just his imagination. Such a great idea to head out mining while going crazy right?

After a while, in the distance could be seen a huge ravine which crossed a winding river. Steve ran towards the edge and peered over. Near the bottom he spotted some oak planks, fences, and rails. It couldn't be... a mineshaft?! Steve's mood changed completely as he safely rode down the water streams. 

...

Several long hours passed as Steve grew more exhausted. Mobs were thankfully rare up to this point, but no diamonds were found yet. All the loot chests were overflowing with more rails, coal and beetroot seeds. Steve was still determined but it was getting late. Lapis and redstone were abundant, which he had no care for at the moment.

Finally, at last, Steve fulfilled his duty. He discovered a chest, deep down in the depths of the cave, that contained 6 of the shiny blue stones as well as other goodies. He was too tired to display any emotional response but he was satisfied, even if it was only a small amount. He was also too tired to notice the hissing sounds coming from a cave spider spawner a few dozen blocks away, until one spider jumped on his back while he was rummaging through the chest's inventory.

"Gaahhh!!!" He yelped as he danced around like a bat, doing everything he could in a desperate panic to get the spider off. It managed to bite him on his right shoulder before being sliced about by Steve's iron sword. He leaned against the stone wall, wincing every time the sharp pain radiated through his arm. The poisonous venom made him feel weaker every second. Steve turned his head towards the spawner and saw many more tiny spiders coming for him. Gathering his senses, he grabbed all his tools and valuables before doing his best to sprint away, not in the mood for a fight.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Steve muttered to himself as he attempted to escape the labyrinth. Mobs seemed to emerge from the shadows much more than before. The mineshaft was so extensive, and he had spent what felt like days in there trying to find diamonds. Were they always this hard to obtain? He definitely didn't have the energy or time to mine his way out, and all of his gear was up to its full usage.  _ Follow torches on the left, _ he repeated in his head, hoping it would lead him to open air. Then he realized the entrance he came in was from the side of a ravine, so he would have to find a new opening. The poison continued to seep through his bloodstream.

"I can't die like this!" he cried. He was only getting more and more exhausted, and the spider bite only got worse. How much longer could he continue like this? There had never been this many monsters around Steve. Zombie groans were left and right. He didn't want to look back to see if more spiders were following him. Finally, in the distance was a ray of light entering the cave! He dragged himself to see the opening, but the moon shone disappointingly among the black sky. Of course it had to be nighttime! But he had no other option. He mustered up all his remaining energy to climb up the steep entrance, every two blocks moving forwards falling back one.

He was past halfway when a new sharp and excruciating pain came from his ankle, and Steve looked, to his horror at an arrow lodged there. He felt the blood trickle down his foot. His grunts became shallower. He was so close to the surface! Yet, his head was pounding and vision was beginning to fade. With one last push of strength, he hauled himself over the edge and rolled a few feet.

Steve felt dizzy as he struggled to get upright. Now he was at the surface, in the middle of a large plains biome, but in severe pain and completely drained. Not to mention he had no idea where he was. Then he let out his last cry in terror as a creeper hissed from behind him and blew up, throwing Steve forwards, and having him tumbling on the terrain until he lay sprawled on his back, his armor now surrounding him in pieces. Small pools of his own blood formed.

  
_ So this is really how I do die. _ His breathing began to slow and his blinks were held longer each time. He remembered his wolf waiting for him at home. The moon shone high above to his upper right. The grass felt cool wrapping gently around his body. Quiet footsteps approached the area slowly as Steve lost his consciousness, before everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve opened his eyes, and everything was blurry at first. He was unable to move his body at all for a minute, so he just gazed at the ceiling in his narrow view. Steve moved his eyes around and noticed the ceiling was made out of dark oak. A small, detailed chandelier was situated in the center. It was a tall room which Steve, concentrating long and hard enough from his mini coma, came to the conclusion that this was not his own house. He wriggled his fingers, bent his elbows, and then sat upright in the bed sheets. He instantly regretted doing so from all the pain it produced in his upper body.

Eventually, the sensations that shot from his shoulder, ankle, and everywhere in between reminded him of what happened last night. All of his joints felt as if they were locked in place. The jarring pain in his left rib cage was new, however. He scanned the room, but nothing seemed familiar to him. The spruce wall to his right had a tall bookshelf, a wide window, and what seemed to be a bathroom entrance. In front had a large closet and a door close together. To his left had a small table, a desk lamp and a chair.

_ What happened last night couldn't be a dream, it seems too real... am I dreaming right now? Am I dead? _ His head still felt fuzzy.

"Hello?" Steve spoke, in a raspy voice. "Hello?" he repeated, a little bit louder, to hopefully attract somebody's attention. After nothing came out of it for a minute, Steve gathered all his efforts to stand himself on two feet at the edge of the full-sized bed, shifting all bodyweight to his good foot. He hobbled over to the windowsill and looked outside. The ground looked a good three stories away. The sun shone close to noon. Naturally, he wondered how long he has been asleep for.

Steve took notice of his body. Bandages were wrapped tightly around lacerations of all kinds, scrapes, and many joints. Bruises painted his body in blotches. Steve wore a pair of unfamiliar boxers. The air was a bit too cool for his bare skin to like.

Then Steve turned around and decided to approach the bedroom door. As he was about to lay his hands on the handle, the door startlingly opened on its own with force, causing Steve to gasp. And at the doorway, a man with glowing white eyes stood, staring directly into his eyes.

They both stood there for many seconds. The man in the door was exactly as tall as Steve, and buff like himself. His hair was dark brown, like Steve’s. This definitely couldn't be real, could it? Steve, unable to respond, hung his mouth open. Slowly, he started backing up towards the bed again, the other following a close distance. Steve tripped on top of the bed, using all limbs to push himself away from the man until he collided into the back wall. Time stalled for another few seconds before the man broke the silence.

"How long have you been up?" Herobrine asked in a brief, gruff tone. It took a moment for Steve to respond.

"Uh... just... a few m-minutes ago," Steve said in terror.

"Well," the white-eyed man said, "it's about time. You’ve been knocked out for roughly two days and a half.” Herobrine's voice was a little bit deeper than his own.

Steve maintained his blank, horrified expression for a long time, trying to come up with words on his own. "Y-you're Herobr—... it's you! It's really you!" Steve's heartbeat rapidly rose, eyes widening.

Herobrine chuckled deeply, in a way which intimidated Steve. "Yes, I am real."

"But... y-you were just... a myth to everyone in stories!" Steve couldn't believe his eyes. "A-are you going to... hurt me?"

Herobrine sighed, and his face grew more serious. "We'll talk later. Get up."

Steve stood once again, blood and adrenaline rushing through his body. "You need clothes," Herobrine muttered. As Steve stood, the man moved his eyes up and down his body, analyzing it. "Mine should fit perfectly."

Herobrine walked over to the closet, slid the doors open, and grabbed a pair of clothes. Steve stood in place and observed. A majority of his shirts were the same color, and so were his long pants. "Here," Herobrine said as he tossed a turquoise shirt and blue sweatpants onto the bed. Steve struggled to dress himself, for his body resisted every single one of his movements. At least the clothes covered some of his horrendous injuries.

"Come," Herobrine ordered. The scary man led the way out the door, Steve doing his best to walk normally as he followed. What was Herobrine planning to do to him? He was deathly afraid at the moment, but did not want to go against any of Herobrine's commands. Moreover, he was surprised that he was still alive, and that Herobrine was helping him for now, at least he believed.

The two followed down a long hallway in silence. Steve looked at his surroundings. On the walls were many old shelves and large paintings. More lighting hung from the ceiling. The walls were composed of dark woods. The ground was mainly Nether brick, lined on the edges with more wood. Occasionally, cobblestone or stone bricks appeared, balancing the palette by providing contrast. The only bright thing in sight was a beacon beam that shone right through the middle of the hallway, through a glass path which extended all the way to the roof.

After a while, following many turns and staircases downwards, the two came across what looked like a kitchen. It was adjacent to the largest living room area he'd ever seen, containing a huge brick fireplace. His entire house was dark-themed and quite spooky, but extraordinary nonetheless. He gazed around for a long time until his eye met Herobrine's once again.

"Sit."

Steve complied, choosing a soft, big chair next to a massive window. Outside lay a long river intersecting a big lake. Trees shaded the far side of the bank. It reminded him of home. Steve started blankly out the window while Herobrine was fixing something for him to chow down upon. Now he began to realize how hungry he was.

Eventually, Steve was called over. He sat down at a small table, and Herobrine carried a brown bowl of some kind of suspicious stew. Steve was starving, but was almost sure it contained some kind of poison.

Herobrine set down the steaming bowl with a spoon in front of Steve. It smelled interesting. Steve tried to determine his chances of death upon consumption.

"I added oxeye daisy extract, which’ll speed up your recovery. Eat up."

After a moment, Steve took a leap of faith and inserted a hot spoonful into his mouth. He couldn't tell if it actually tasted well, or if his critical condition just made everything seem appealing, but it was surprisingly good, even though it burned his mouth. When he didn’t die after swallowing the first bit, he continued to eat at a slow pace. Herobrine pulled a chair out and sat opposite from him, watching Steve ingest the bowl's contents with a stern face. Steve felt uncomfortable in the white eyes' presence but didn't dare to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve continued to eat his stew with mysterious, magical health benefits as Herobrine spoke. He avoided eye contact.

"A skeleton shot at your left rib while you were unconscious. You're more lucky than imaginable for me to have been around." He sounded rough.

Steve blinked a couple times and replied in his shy, raspy voice. "I'm not ungrateful... just... it's all a lot to take in right now." He hoped Herobrine would understand. He shifted a little bit in his seat.

"So... are the legends true? D-do you destroy humans' builds and kill them?" Steve knew he was taking a big risk to ask this.

Herobrine gave an offended look, then sighed before speaking. "I used to hold the power to do so easily. Back when Notch and I were still together." Finally, he began to gaze into the distance, looking elsewhere than directly at Steve. Steve ate the stew, listening attentively. He was still terrified. "Well, we were akin to gods. We were powerful. We could fly, build easily, destroy easily, teleport... we had access to anything we wished. Anything we imagined would be done.”

Herobrine continued. "Mortals like you looked up to both of us like we were leaders. We set up standards for living in this world, what was right and wrong to do. We gave them hope and inspiration to live life in this world to the fullest. However, Notch and I had some differing ideas in regards to that.

"Notch believed that humans should use their creativity, by creating buildings and monuments for other humans to live by and appreciate. My philosophy was for humans and creatures alike to have fun exploring the world, around them and far away, living  _ with _ the Overworld.

"However, there came a time when humans grew more and more complex civilizations, to the point where they were growing their little villages into cities. They stopped traveling as much, more resources were being used up, and people stopped replanting the trees they were using. Less people became aware of preserving the environment around them. Other creatures were losing their homes. Huge quarries rid of the land down to bedrock, and the surface was losing any percent of its natural form.

"Notch saw it as a huge accomplishment, as he valued human life over all others. I thought it was terrible. Humans were selfish enough to transform the land for their needs and wants without any consideration. Ignorance spread like a plague. I saw more and more entire forests disappear by the day. People replaced the soil with stone. Humans trapped tons of animals into tiny little spaces and treated them poorly before turning them into their food. I couldn't stand it any longer when I began to see people draining lakes and oceans, mining away entire mountains, or building hideous obsidian walls and even penile towers up in the sky for no reason. So I decided to take action.

"I would like to tell you that I at least warned the people first, but I didn’t. I began to set fire to all big creations I saw, destroying builds with my bare hands if I so desired. I made no attempt to hide myself in doing so, as I thought this would send a message across. I shocked many humans, but of course those dense mortals only rebuilt what I destroyed, and I was unable to keep up with the rate new civilizations were being brought up.”

Steve wondered how Herobrine could speak as such about humans, when he himself looked exactly like one.

“That’s when I resorted to killing humans as well. Notch was not very happy about this of course. After a bit, I started to enjoy doing it. I reasoned with myself that if people deprived the lives of other creatures, then I could deprive theirs. My methods became more and more cruel. I loved to see the terrified looks on a stupid little human’s face. Eventually, I calmed down a bit and may have regretted lightly what I have done, but Notch was furious with me and we engaged in a fight. I lost, and Notch stripped me of my god-like powers. I could no longer summon whatever I wanted, travel easily, or build and destroy easily. Besides being immortal (having the ability to respawn), I am now at the same level as you are. After being powerful for so long, I then felt hopeless, and have stayed like that ever since.

“Notch also shamed me with giving me these hideous eyes, so I would be more memorable. Now people used my name to curse, or tell scary stories to children to make them behave. Over many generations, tales about me have changed and evolved and taken different paths between civilizations. But what they have in common is that they all believe I still exist as a powerful being who represents evil, cruelty and destruction.

"The truth is, I value human life just as much as I value other mobs, plants, or the terrain. And I was not alone in my beliefs. All the mobs that attack humans hold the same grudges I do. Now time is stuck in a perpetual war between them.”

Steve’s ears opened slightly more when he heard the last statements. Herobrine sounded like he was done speaking. “So... why did you save me then?”

Herobrine was prepared for this question. “Because you caught my eye.”

Steve lifted his eyes off his bowl and onto Herobrine. He displayed a face that asked “How?”

Herobrine uncrossed his arms and set one on the table. “I’ve observed you the past few days, which you may have suspected. For starters, you live by yourself.”

It was half Steve’s decision to move out of his village, and half getting kicked out in his youth. His parents died when he was a baby. The people there were very traditional, and generally didn’t accept Steve for who he was. He didn’t like a lot of ways the society behaved, and got into lots of trouble. He didn’t think many people would miss him if he left anyways. Living by himself was much tougher and made him feel lonely, but eventually he came to enjoy it. Plus, he had pets to keep him company.

“You also treat everything with respect. I’ve seen you feed your cattle and pets generously, let them roam, and they love you for that. You’re really good with animals. You also replant trees and work hard for your crops. But most notably to me, your redstone machines are fascinating.”

Steve didn’t know what to say. Was Herobrine... complimenting him? Well, he never thought of himself as a good redstone engineer anyways, as his creations were pretty simple. Before Steve could comment, Herobrine continued once again, his eyebrows narrowing.

“Ever since my powers were taken away... I’ve gradually become a total recluse. I was either inside my house or in the Nether, and sometimes the End. I didn’t want people to see me, and they probably didn’t want to see me either. I’ve stayed like this for basically thousands of years. The main side effect of this, however, was my lack of knowledge for any new subject that arose in the Overworld. The few times that I did explore in this dimension recently, I saw more of automation being integrated in your everyday lives via the usage of redstone. This was a resource we did not tinker with much, thousands of years ago.

“I’ve started to take interest in these new discoveries. The idea of using redstone machines to do manual tasks efficiently or automatically was fascinating. Perhaps they could use less space, thus preserving the environment more. But I was never able to study how they worked up close. I couldn't enter civilizations in fear of being seen. And I never had the desire to figure it all out on my own. But then out of all luck, I came across you. I figured it would be much easier to deal with a single human, and that you also must've been a genius for creating such intricate contraptions all by yourself! Perhaps there would be a way to learn from you directly!” Herobrine paused.

“So... you’re telling me that you saved me from my death, and are now holding me hostage just so I can show you how redstone works. Does that mean you would’ve killed me otherwise?”

“Pretty much. You’re still a puny mortal of little significance to my eyes. Maybe I would’ve left you to die, or maybe I would wish to induce a more slow and painful kind of death through torture. If so, I would’ve also brought you here and healed you first, so you’d actually be able to experience the pain. Who knows, maybe that’s what I actually intend to do right now.” Herobrine grinned and laughed softly. Hopefully it was just a soul-crushing joke... Herobrine really hasn’t changed much, has he?

“But, what about my animals? My pet wolf is at home, waiting for me!” Steve wondered if it was possible for Herobrine to feel sympathy.

“Have patience. We’ll wait ‘til you heal more. Besides, I don’t think you’d want to try finding your home over a hundred-thousand blocks away in the Overworld alone, especially in your current state.” _Over a hundred-thousand_ _blocks?! How far did Herobrine have to carry me? Just to save a human?_ Steve became flustered thinking about it.

“Anyways, what’s your name?” The question was so sudden it struck Steve like an arrow to the head.

“Oh–Steven, but Steve is fine.”

Herobrine nodded his head in acknowledgement.

He got up and stretched a bit, yawning in the process. Steve watched Herobrine’s strong arm muscles contract as he rose his arms above his head. Herobrine headed upstairs without saying anything, which left Steve confused, but he didn’t question it. A door was faintly heard creaking open. A few moments later, Herobrine returned back to the kitchen with a potion bottle in his hand, filled up halfway with a strange liquid which glowed pink.

Herobrine set the bottle firmly on the table. “Drink this when you’re done eating, Steve. It’ll greatly reduce the pain and visibility of your injuries. I’ll be upstairs if it is necessary for you to bother me any further.” Herobrine was up the steps in a flash before Steve could say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

After Steve finished the serving of Mushroom Stew with Oxeye Daisy Extract, he pulled the cork off the end of the bottle that Herobrine gave him. Its content smelled a bit like melons. After looking at it for some time, forgetting if this was a good or bad potion, he quickly consumed all of it in three gulps. Almost instantly a pleasant, warm feeling traveled its way through Steve’s bloodstream. The throbbing pains accompanying his shoulder, rib and ankle injuries quickly subsided. His head was a weightless feather. It felt like magic had possessed his body. Steve wondered why he hadn’t utilized potions back at home very much.

And why was Herobrine being so helpful towards Steve? When would Herobrine let him go? He sat for about half an hour, pondering while staring blankly into the distance beyond the window. He then wondered where all of his items were from last night. Herobrine would’ve probably left them behind at the scene, as they must’ve been insignificant to him. Steve felt a rush of disappointment, remembering all of the hard work and life-threatening situations were for a measly six diamonds, yet it likely all went to waste. Not to mention all of his tools, armor and diamond pickaxe. But it was worth a shot asking Herobrine about it.

Leaving the dishes on the table, he sluggishly and exhaustingly found his way up two flights of stairs. He was now in the long hallway at the top level of the mansion, peering into many doorless rooms to find Herobrine.  _ His house is so huge!  _ Steve thought to himself.  _ I wonder if he lives here alone. _

Herobrine must’ve been in the only room he hadn’t checked yet, which was the bedroom. Question in mind, Steve opened the bedroom door and walked right in—to be greeted with something quite unexpected. 

Herobrine was fumbling through the closet, standing just a couple feet away, fully naked, in all of his tan, perfect, muscular glory after his long late-morning shower. As Herobrine turned to face the intruder, who was frozen still, Steve’s eyes followed as a couple water droplets fell from his wet hair, landing onto his big chest, and rolled down along his rippling abs, finally disappearing into his big, bushy groin area. 

Steve held the same facial expression that he had when Herobrine opened the door on him earlier that morning. They stood like that for a few moments. Herobrine broke the silence once again.

“What do you want, Steve?” he stated tersely. Both of the men’s cheeks were reddening.

“Uhhh...” The sight beheld in front of him made Steve forget his purpose of being here. “...Th-thanks f-for the... stew...” And on that remark, Steve turned around, ever-so-gently slamming the door behind him once again, and headed directly back towards the stairs.

But as he walked, he felt as if the nether brick floor was producing extra noise when his feet hit the ground. He stopped, and there was an uneasy silence. He walked again, and this time the scuttling noise was louder. He stopped, this time looking behind him, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Confused, he turned back around, and there a brown spider dangled from the ceiling, close enough to meet the tip of Steve’s nose.

Steve let loose a terribly high-pitched screamed as he lunged backwards, landing directly on his bottom onto the hard surface. The spider lunged onto his lap with a plop and proceeded to climb up Steve’s torso. With nothing to defend himself, Steve flailed his arms wildly and leaned back as the spider’s legs continued to tickle his body. Then, stopping right below Steve’s neck, the spider stopped crawling and rested itself flat against his shirt, ignoring every jerky movement of its newfound mattress.

Subsequently, Herobrine came through his doorway and looked in the direction of the ruckus, with only pants on. He expected something far more ruinous than to see an arachnid as wide as his shoulders to be slumbering on top of his captive. He approached Steve, who looked traumatized, and knelt down at his side.

“I guess I forgot to tell you, I have... pets if that’s what you want to call them.” Herobrine lowered his hand onto the huge spider’s head, and slowly massaged its furry scalp. Steve released a terrified moan while he watched eight red eyes droop down in front of his. “I think this one likes you.”

The spider let out a soft purring sound before completely shutting its eyes, pinching tightly onto Steve’s shirt. He gulped as he felt its fangs lay upon his collarbones. The trio stayed in place like that for a moment.

“Can you get it off? Please?” Steve requested.

Herobrine laid his other rough hand on Steve’s arm, and smiled. “I’m afraid not. Let him get off when he wants. Besides, you’re good with animals, Steven.” Steve frowned in response, as he never held a positive attitude towards spiders. Oh, how cruel Herobrine was. 

"You're just playing with me aren't ya?"

"Perhaps. It's a good time to face your fears anyway."

The white-eyed man rose, and made way back to his room. “Anyhoo, feel free to explore the house, go outside, look through my stuff, jack off, do whatever you want. Just don’t steal anything, and make sure to watch out for...―” Herobrine closed the door before finishing his sentence.

_ ...Watch out for what?! _ Herobrine was just messing with him as usual, hopefully. Steve cautiously lifted himself up, and stood. The eight-legged cat was still asleep, attached to his clothing as tight as ever. Relieved, he moved around, peeking into each open room once again. On the top floor appeared to be rooms based around worship, containing all kinds of rare items. Shelves, flower pots, paintings, complex banners, and creative lighting fixtures littered the generous area.

One room displayed the Ender Dragon’s egg upon a quartz pillar, encased in glass panes. The next one adjacent contained a Nether Star and an unpowered beacon. Same pattern followed for an Enchanted golden apple, an “indestructible” End crystal, some sponge blocks (Steve always wanted to get a hold of some himself), a Heart of the Sea, several music discs, a Bottle o’ Enchanting, and some Totems of Undying (which Steve questioned, since Herobrine was immortal). Some of these involved the killing of mobs, so Steve wondered if a few artifacts were stolen from villagers.

Each room was surprisingly free of much dust and cobwebs, considering they were only for display for Herobrine himself and his pets. He must’ve worked hard to take good care of this mansion.

The end of the hallway led to a small balcony. At each corner sat ignited pieces of netherrack over Nether brick fence posts, which Steve thought fit Herobrine’s personality. He proceeded through the sliding door and leaned his elbows against the sturdy railing (mindful of the spider), letting the gentle breeze flow through his hair. He decided enough time had passed when pictures of dripping, naked Herobrine began displaying in his head. And as he turned around, he almost jumped off the edge when he discovered a zombie and skeleton idling against the wall, protected underneath the roof just feet away.

The second floor below had much of the same design as the top. This time the ground was mostly ornamented with red carpeting. An L-shaped corridor had doors which led to many kinds of utility rooms—A large smelting room, an enchanting room, a repair station, an arsenal (filled with enchanted diamond gear!), some kind of cartography area, a cute little brewing station, a space with a loom for making banners, and an arguably pointless room solely designated for crafting. 

The corridor led to a large square room in front, which appeared much more familiar to Steve’s own kind of house design. Two of the walls were replaced mostly with an abundance of double chests, each being neatly labeled with blocks, ores, and miscellaneous items. The third was lined with many tall plants, bookshelves and windows, letting in lots of natural light. In the center of the room were colorful rugs and comfortable sofas which faced towards a table and jukebox.

Steve was looking through Herobrine’s giant storage unit, until he yelled and almost peed himself when an unsuspecting hiss sounded close behind him. Steve peeked over his shoulder to see a creeper shuffling close by, uninterested in the human.

“Are you having fun yet, Steve?”

Steve was even more startled by this. He hadn’t even noticed that Herobrine, now fully clothed, was sitting right there on a couch! One leg was nestled over his other knee, holding an old book in his hand. Herobrine also put on reading glasses, which admittedly made him look classy. Steve redirected his curiosity, approaching behind the chair.

“What’cha reading?”

“Oh, a good ol’ classic. One of the very first works I remember enjoying much.”

Steve set his hands on the backrest of the sofa. It looked quite long and boring, and there was no illustrated cover to reveal anything. As Steve leaned closer, he noticed that the text, rather than having letters, contained all sorts of squiggles and random lines. How could anybody read that?

Herobrine saw Steve’s perplexed profile. “Don’t ya know? It’s written in the Standard Galactic Alphabet! A custom of many older books, tens of thousands of years ago. It also appears on enchanting tables.” Herobrine then switched to talking in a voice for toddlers. “It transfers directly to English letters. You see this symbol here? That one... is AAAAAA. This one... is BBBBBB. And this one is CCC—”

“Herobrine, I’m not a fuckin’ child!”

Herobrine tried to cover his snicker. Steve was not very amused. “Also, you haven’t fully answered my question yet.”

“Oh, right. This masterpiece is entitled ‘Great Sexpectations,’ written by Charles Chickens. In short, it’s about a young enderboy who grows up and matures to become a very sexy lad, attempting to attract the mate of his dreams. Meanwhile, he has to help his uncle-figure escape, who was accused of rape.”

Oh, wow. Steve didn’t know such literature existed that many years ago...

“And his writing... his writing is full of such elaborate detail! His imagery is beyond a whole new level. Over 400 pages of pure bliss!”

_ Whoever this Charles guy was must’ve had a fun time writing it all. _

Herobrine reached his arm around Steve’s neck, and gently pulled him in closer. “Would you like me to read it out loud for you?”

Steve’s face began to generate heat. “Actually,” he quickly responded, “I think it’s best if I... explore outside your house a bit.” Steve had to use a little effort to free himself out of Herobrine’s firm elbow lock.

“Alright then, suit yourself.” 

Steve was becoming quite sick of these uncomfortable situations. He thought a step outside would make him relax. So he headed down, out the main front entrance, and was taken aback in amazement to see the exterior of the mansion for the first time. It had a rustic-medieval-esque design, really making use of depth (overhangs, unique shapes and edges) and tiny details (mostly buttons and trapdoors). The beacon’s bright beam radiated straight upwards into the sky. The color palette remained much the same as the interior. Steve could learn a few building tips from this.

The surrounding landscape was equally as impressive. He kept a variety of well-maintained flowers and small bushes in a garden area. The ground consisted of overgrown grass, ferns, dandelions and poppies. Fences were placed sparsely at the edge of drop offs, which provided both safety and aesthetic appeal. Steve walked along a rough mixed-stone path which guided him to the back of the house. A three-layer water fountain let the fluid perpetuate down its sides, producing a calming sound. Sparse oak trees blended in nicely and provided shade. Some crops grew alongside a tiny creek.

Steve spotted an enderman walking and teleporting around, studying the environment like Steve was. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to stare, but he anxiously shot sporadic glances at the tall mob. Then, he saw the enderman steal a melon block from the crops and place it directly in front of the back door, blocking the path before teleporting away! Herobrine would’ve surely gotten annoyed and blamed it on Steve.

He looked cautiously around, making sure the enderman wasn’t in sight. Then, he ran to the melon block, got a hold of it, and planned on returning it back to where it came from. But as soon as he began to walk, the same enderman teleported inches in front of him and shrieked so loudly that Steve dropped the heavy medicine ball on his injured foot, splattering its fruity guts upon impact. The enderman teleported away as he curled onto the ground in pain, grasping his wet foot in pain as ringing echoed through his ears. The spider continued to be sound asleep.

Herobrine naturally came swiftly, appearing at the door with seconds to look down upon such a pitiful sight with crossed arms. The enderman stood behind, peeking over Herobrine's shoulder (or rather, towering above his head). 

The once again crippled-captive continued to curse under his breath. “Stupid enderman... dAmN sTuPiD fUcKiNg MeLoNs!!!” Steve grabbed a handful of the pink slush surrounding him and chucked it hard into a bush far away. Finally, he sprawled flat onto the ground and gave up.

Herobrine giggled and knelt down beside him like earlier, patting his head like a child. “I understand your struggles deeply, Steve. My condolences,” Herobrine mocked. Steve was not having it.

Then Herobrine's face changed to look a bit more serious. “Here.” Suddenly he scooped up Steve, who quickly became embarrassed, and effortlessly carried him through the doorway. Herobrine, his strong lord and savior, walked to the largest couch in the living room and gently laid Steve down. Then he left and came back with an ice pack and towel, drying off the melon residue on Steve’s legs. He set the cold pack around the affected foot as he softly spoke.

“I would consider giving you another healing potion... But I only have strong ones left, and thus upon consumption you would feel extremely loopy and high since you had one earlier this morn-”

“GIVE ME!” Steve shouted.

“As you wish, boss.” Herobrine left and promptly returned with another glass container of luminous hot-pink mystical juice. Steve didn't hesitate to swallow every last drop this time. The potion’s intense effects began to kick in shortly.

“Whoooaaa man...” Euphoria swiftly unfurled within his body, limb to limb. He felt like he was sinking into the sofa’s soft cushions. Everything around him looked so much more appealing. He bent his head down, gazing at the cute colossal spider on his chest, and lifted his hand to pet it. It sensed immediate danger and sprang away just in time. “Nooooooooo! Come baaack spidey-spidey...”

His eyes began to droop and lose focus. He slowly pivoted his neck sideways, eventually lining up his blurry gaze onto Herobrine’s handsome face.

“You... look... taaaaasty...” And on that remark, Steve fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was gently shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder. It took him some time to gather the willpower to open his eyes. Jeez, the potion knocked him out good. 

“Dinner is ready, Steven!” Herobrine proclaimed. Whenever Herobrine addressed his real name, it felt too formal, at the same time making Steve feel like a little kid again.

A wondrous array of aromas from the kitchen entered Steve’s nose.  _ At least wake me up a few minutes in advance to give me time to process,  _ Steve thought. He slowly rose up, and stood dazed for a few seconds before following Herobrine to the table. Each plate contained a large steak, heavily-seasoned baked potatoes, and a nice mix of vegetables.

As they sat down and ate, Herobrine began to speak. “How were the mobs? Did you encounter the five of them?”

Steve nodded in response. “They seem to love scaring me a lot.”

“Yeah, they do that to humans. I’ve trained them not to kill, however. They just do their own thing.”

Steve sighed. This reminded him of Rufus at home, who was probably incredibly worried by now. Steve never left him alone for longer than half a day! Good thing he taught him how to get food from the cupboard by himself... He stared out into the window, observing the late evening sky.

Herobrine could read faces quite well. “You must be thinking about home. And your pet wolf.”

Steve nodded again.

“Well, I was planning... tomorrow, right after breakfast, we could head over there for the day.” Herobrine watched Steve’s face light up momentarily.

"But how long will the journey take?"

"Well, it would save much time if we went through the Nether. A highway exists above the bedrock ceiling, containing many portals leading to periodic places in the Overworld. The distance will be reduced about eight times compared to traveling in the Overworld alone. Therefore, we would only need to walk somewhere around 15,000 blocks in the Nether, and a little bit more in the Overworld. If I remember correctly from when I first rescued you, it should take a little over an hour if we don't stop."

He continued on. “I was thinking, once there, you could show and explain to me some of the redstone fabrications around your place. Then in the evening, we would leave and arrive back here. I should like it very much if you helped me with some tiny home-improvement projects.” Not that Steve had a choice.

Well, Steve wasn't going to complain. Walking that much still seemed like a pain, and they were only going to stay for less than a day, But, it was better than nothing. Who knew how long Herobrine was going to trap him here anyways? He would gladly do anything to see his house, animals and pet again. It must've been accumulating dust too.

When they finished dinner, Herobrine took the plates and Steve went upstairs for a shower. He looked through Herobrine's closet for a pair of pajamas or something comfortable to sleep in, but there was no such thing. He ended up opting for some shorts and a plain gray T-shirt, and one of the remaining boxers. Herobrine mainly stocked up in briefs, which was surprisingly not surprising. Hopefully he wouldn't mind Steve borrowing his clothes.

Steve took a very hot, steamy shower. It felt good all over his sore, exhausted body. Unfortunately, pictures of a warm, strong and shirtless Herobrine carrying him around were what occupied his brain at the time. He felt extremely dumb and embarrassed for getting an erection, but there was not really much he could do. It has been a while since his last release, but Steve refused to beat his meat with the detainer in mind.

His boner did not decide to subside when he finished showering. Steve stepped out onto the hard bathroom floor, only to realize to his dismay that he forgot to ask for a towel, while not wishing to borrow Herobrine's. He opened a crack in the doorway, forming puddles on the ground, and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"Herobriiiiiiine? Could you please grab me a towel??!!"

A delayed, muffled voice from afar shouted in response: "Alriiiight, ya foool!"

Steve turned around, forgetting to close the door, and continued to drip everywhere. His member still insisted on staying firm.  _ Maybe if I flex my muscles, the blood will redirect to other parts of my body? _ Steve began stiffening his limbs, watching himself through the clouded mirror. Huh, he didn't look too bad. Almost comparable to Herobrine's own physique! At least he wished. He cycled through a multitude of ridiculous poses, but froze in place when he spotted Herobrine appearing in the corner of his eye, at the door.

Herobrine stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before exploding into the hardest, ugliest laugh Steve had ever witnessed. He had to set his arm on the bathroom counter to support his weakening legs from laughing too much.

How could Steve explain himself? He rushed over to Herobrine and snatched the towel out of his loosened grip, shoving him back out of the doorway before slamming it shut. He quickly dried off and took notice of his now rapidly-receding genitalia.

Steve vigorously brushed his mouth using an extra toothbrush he found in the cupboards. Then he dressed fully and marched out of the bathroom, avoiding any eye contact with Herobrine. The captor was still chuckling as he took his turn to occupy the bathroom.

At least Steve felt much more refreshed. As he got ready for the night, he lowered himself onto edge of Herobrine's bed. Bored, Steve pulled out a random book from a nearby shelf, entitled  _ "A comprehensive guide to Chorus Fruit." _ He analyzed dozens of pages, counting how many copies of the same exact picture appeared before Herobrine exited the bathroom. 

Herobrine was stripped down to only a pair of white briefs as he approached the bedside and sat. It never occurred to Steve before that he had to share sleeping space with his enslaver, who was now almost naked. Uncannily, the bed felt a lot smaller.

"So... you shower twice a day?" Steve asked.

"Ah, yes. A cold rinse in the morning and a nice warm shower at night. Great way to start the day with energy and end relaxed. It's very effective."

Steve interpreted his tone as a suggestion to change his own daily routine. Silence followed momentarily. The two were close enough to smell each other's clean scents.

“How’s your body doing?” Herobrine asked suddenly.

“Oh, me—well, much better I guess.” Steve responded. “Though I’m still sore in some places. Especially by my shoulder... it still feels quite stiff where the cave spider bit me.” He reached his left arm across to rub the area to the right of his neck.

“Let me see...” Herobrine unexpectedly scooted over to Steve's side and kneaded the affected area. His callused hands could be felt through the shirt’s fabric. Steve tried not to wince as Herobrine squeezed firmly.

“Oh yeah... there is definitely tightness up there. The venom must've affected the area..." Herobrine loosened his grip. “I could massage it if you'd like.”

Bold offer, but right now the idea of a massage after a painful and hectic day was enticing. “Hmmmm, I don't see why not...”

Herobrine patted Steve's shoulder before he got up and disappeared out of the room. Not one moment later, Herobrine returned with a couple towels, oil and... candles too. Was this supposed to be erotic or something?

“Take off your shirt.”

Steve turned slightly pink, setting his shirt on the table beside him. “Do we really need candles?”

“It’ll help relax you a bit more. Being in a totally new environment with others, on top of your injuries would create lots of stress. You need this.” His deep, threatening voice never felt so caring.

Herobrine rearranged a couple pillows, laid a towel over, and instructed Steve to lay face down on it. His face was nestled in a small gap for breathing room. Herobrine lit a few candles and placed them along the nightstands, dimming the lamps.

Then, he knelt beside Steve on the bed, rubbed some sunflower oil between his hands, and spread it across Steve's upper back in steady, controlled movements. “I may as well massage both sides of your neck.”

The dim atmosphere was comfortable. Herobrine channeled much warmth from his hands into Steve. The candles produced a mysterious aroma with a sweet undertone. Gentle sounds of breathing and slick stroking filled the silence. Any normal person would fall asleep to the calming setting, but Steve felt a little bit anxious for some reason. He hadn't had this much direct skin-to-skin contact with someone before. It was a completely new sensation to have his body in the control of someone else like this.

“Alrighty,” Herobrine said quietly, “let me know if there is too much pain. But a tough guy like you should be able to handle it.”

Steve said “okay” into the mattress.

Herobrine started to press his hands further into the tissue.

"Mmh!" Steve tensed as he applied pressure to a sensitive area.

"Tender right here?"

"Mhm."

Steve lifted his head up for a second. The candles' scents traveled up his nose. Herobrine continued to press deep on both sides, gliding his hands smoothly and symmetrically across all muscles. Then, he proceeded to hold on various trigger points, releasing low moans from the injured. 

"Uugh..." Steve squirmed a little bit on the sheets. Herobrine's pure strength showed as he clamped down firmly on certain areas. After a couple minutes, Herobrine resumed rubbing again, pressing firmly around tight areas.

Both men reacted to a deep bump by Steve's right shoulder. "Oooh, feel that?"

"Mhm."

"I'll work on this for several minutes." Herobrine proceeded firmly, digging right into the hard knot with both hands. From this, Steve formed many faces that would thankfully not be seen by a pair of white eyes.

"I think I'll have you raise your right arm like this..." Herobrine grabbed Steve's wrist and elbow, slowly moving it upwards along the bed until his hand was over his head. "Peeerfect."

His voice could be incredibly, incredibly soothing.

Steve grabbed onto the pillow and thick towel from all the good pain produced. Herobrine's knees tilted the mattress slightly towards him. Both men filled the air with grunts occasionally from the effort it took to knead through Steve's muscles. The lump by his shoulder showed no sign of releasing anytime soon.

Herobrine stopped. "Relax. You're tensing up on me." He slid his warm, tough hands around both of Steve's shoulders, which calmed him a bit. "Remember to breathe. Try to... let go."

When Steve was ready, Herobrine continued the deep massage with with a serious face. Steve tried his best to not focus on the pain, inhaling and exhaling manually. It still hurt like hell, but he could tell his neck was beginning to soften.

Oh, and he had a boner.

Herobrine pushed in hard around the bump. "I can feel your heartbeat in this knot..." Minus the sounds of skin rubbing and heavy breathing, silence ensued for the next few minutes. Frankly, these moments were bonding the two together quite well.

Steve felt his penis grow and slide up between the bed-body sandwich, the tip peeking out of the elastic bands of his underwear and shorts.  _ Why am I like this. _

"Need more... pressure..." Herobrine scooted closer, lifted his left leg, and straddled directly over Steve.  _ Oh god.  _ Herobrine pressed his full bodyweight into the affected area.

"Hnnggg!!!" Steve couldn't help but react to the force. He clenched his jaw as his eyes began to water. It felt so good but hurt so bad...

Friction between the oil and Herobrine's hands was hot enough to relax muscles alone. Steve's ears were heated red with embarrassment. Herobrine groped hard enough to release his soul. At the same time... he never wanted this to end.

After a few more moments, Herobrine let a long sigh flow out his nose, landing on Steve's neck. His grip began to soften. His hands returned to other areas along Steve's upper back.

"Now, I'll just continue on for about five more minutes..." Herobrine brought Steve's arm back down. As he massaged, he lowered himself, sitting so that his firm glutes were directly on Steve's.

The warm-down session began still high in intensity, but much less compared to working on his knot before. It was as if Herobrine's hands and fingertips worked pure magic into his body. Although painful, his shoulder and neck area felt loosened up. Steve's noises now came out of pleasure.

Gradually, Herobrine applied less and less force until he was just gently pressing and gliding his hands over the skin. The two were fully silent once again. Herobrine's hands slowly began to wander around past the areas he worked on. From Steve's neck, he dragged his hands alongside Steve's shoulders, and slowly slid down his upper arms. Then, he inserted his lubed hands underneath each armpit, stroking his chiseled serratus and beyond. Steve, alarmed at the sensation of his pecs being grabbed, halted the process.

"Herobrine?!"

He quickly removed his oily hands back. "Oh shit, sorry. Just got a bit carried away."

“Heh, it's alright..."

Silence followed.

“Let's dry you off now.” Herobrine grabbed a small towel on the side and removed the extra oil in single swipes. Steve continued to lay dead on his front to conceal his erection.

Herobrine put his hand on Steve's shoulder. “Other side.” Fuck.

Steve sheepishly rolled onto his back. Herobrine was still kneeled right over him. When he noticed his hard-on, he blabbered, “You know, just blood flow from the massage...”

Herobrine raised an eyebrow. “I see.” He vigorously dried off Steve's chest, and finally dismounted off to the side.

“Feel looser now?” Herobrine asked.

“Yes... also very sore...”

Herobrine got off, grabbing a hold of things and blowing out the candles. “Yeah, the soreness will continue tomorrow as well before it gets better.”

“...Thank you. For the massage.” Steve got his shirt back on and slid underneath the covers as Herobrine put the equipment away. Jeez, that was a really deep massage. His neck would definitely bruise overnight.

Herobrine returned, slinking into the blankets with Steve. "Are you comfortable sleeping in all of those clothes?" Herobrine questioned.

"Oh. Um... well, I didn't know if... you'd be alright if I..."

Herobrine sneered a bit. "Trust me, someone like me wouldn't mind a single bit. In fact, I was concerned about  _ you. _ I usually sleep full-on commando, but this night I became thoughtful of you. You are also always welcome to rest on one of the couches below, of course. Just make sure you get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow."

Steve was really worn out from all of the events and jumpscares that took place that day (even with his mutli-hour nap) and didn't feel like getting out of bed. But it was great to know (sarcastic or not?) that he would be touching a surface that Herobrine's bare skin came in contact with every night. Well, to be fair, Steve usually didn't sleep with much on either while he was at home. Hesitantly, he stripped off his pants and shirt and set them on the sturdy bed stand next to him. 

Herobrine rolled inches closer to the inmate, smirking. "So... blood flow from the massage... But care to explain your boner in my bathroom?"

"Oh, shut up! It was just—it has nothing to do with you if that's what you're wondering!" Steve's face started to flush profusely.

"Mmhmm 'kay. Well, I won't press the subject on you if you don't wanna talk about it. Good night, good sir."

"...G’ night," Steve mumbled. Both men switched off their bedside lamps, turning the entire room black except for a soft streak of moonlight from the window. 

Steve laid on his back (to minimize chances of being buttfucked in the middle of the night) while Herobrine, of course, curled up on his side to face Steve's body, barely staying on his side of the mattress. As the pair drifted off into sleep, Steve deeply reflected on his choice to lay in bed with Herobrine down to briefs and boxers.


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAGHHHH!!!" Steve yelled as he rolled away from the mobs, falling off the bed and smacking the hard wooden floor. Herobrine was gone; in his place laid the enderman, whos glowing purple eyes were the very first thing Steve saw when he woke up and caused him to panic. All of the other mobs crowded around the side of the bed, and seemed to laugh collectively as Steve grabbed his clothes and stormed out of the room, changing along the way.

Aside from that, his shoulder was bruised and sore, but his entire body felt much better than the previous day. Scars remained on his skin, but his joints could actually move painlessly. Aromas of breakfast in the air led him to the dining area, where Herobrine was waiting for him.

Like planned yesterday, they headed out after finishing their morning meal and Herobrine finished his cold morning rinse. After a bit of persuading, Herobrine let Steve wear a full set of his diamond armor for fire protection (but mainly because it was really, really cool), even though Herobrine restated many times that it was perfectly safe above the Nether ceiling.

Herobrine led Steve past the backyard, across the winding river, and up some mountains before the pair came across the nearest Nether portal. Herobrine entered first, ensuring it led directly to the Nether highway.

And so the two set. Steve had never been above the bedrock ceiling before, but quickly grew tired of it; the emptiness made him feel as if he was walking towards nowhere. Steve didn’t understand how anybody could navigate here, since it all looked the same. Herobrine passed the time by explaining how the mysterious structures around the world sprang into existence (desert temples, jungle temples, mineshafts, Nether fortresses, etc. and even most parts of Herobrine's house were supposedly built by a group called the "Old Builders"), some of the ways he tortured humans during his evil era (which Steve actually became intrigued in), and the various adventures he embarked on in his current human-like state (explaining some of the treasures he displayed in the mansion).

It was a long, monotonous trip for sure, but Steve had been enlightened with cool knowledge along the way. As they left the Nether dimension, the two were required to hike through dense forestry for around another thousand or so blocks before Steve began to recognize familiar landmarks. Finally, his house emerged from the thin fog as well as a small lake and mountain range to the side. The terrain setup was very similar to Herobrine's.

It was nowhere near as detailed or sizeable as Herobrine's home, but still quite inspiring. Steve's place of residence consisted of oak and birch, large windows, flat roofing over each boxy room, and was suspended above the ground a couple blocks by many fence posts. Like a floating semi-modern house.

They were about 50 blocks away from the entrance when all of a sudden, a light-gray wolf bolted out of the door directly towards Steve.

"RUFUS!!!" He opened his arms out, slightly teared up, unprepared for the amount of speed that they would collide at. Rufus leaped into Steve's embrace with great force, knocking the two backwards onto the soft earth beneath. His pet licked every inch of his face. It was a mix of joy and cured desolation.

"I'm so sorry, buddy. I almost didn't see you again!" Steve said as he scratched his fur, pulling in his pet close. He held back tears.

The tamed wolf sprang off his chest and guided the way up some stairs, which led to the front door. The first thing Herobrine noticed were the flowerpots and bushes surrounding the cement path they walked on; secondly that he had an iron door for his house. Perhaps a mortal like Steve needed to take preventative measures against mobs. Steve pressed a button which both opened the door and played a sweet, short musical melody. Quite impressive already.

“Well,” Steve said as he leaned against a wall, “welcome to my humble abode.”

First, Herobrine took a moment to look around Steve’s dwelling. The colors were quite a contrast from his own mansion. Unlike his home, the designs were very simple. Interior decorating was compacted, and plants provided much of the color. Chests were scattered about, and so were many chairs. A few separate staircases ran up and down independently, connecting the different rooms together. A large balcony exposed itself to the sky above.

“Show me your redstone contraptions.”

And so the two men and best friend toured around the homestead, stopping for a lunch break before continuing on into late afternoon. In that time frame, Steve showed them his inventions, covering in detail how each one worked. He revealed his automatic furnace array; an enchanting table with bookshelves that rose out of the ground at the flick of a lever; self-posing armor stands; and a secret doorway which led to an unfinished deep-underground base. 

Outside, he presented his automatic pumpkin and melon farms; an automatic sugar cane farm; an extensive automatic bamboo farm; a compact sea pickle farm; a huge kelp farm; a towering cactus farm (which Steve said didn’t require any redstone); and finally exposing the doorbell note-block sequence underneath the house. Steve still manually farmed his wheat, carrots, potatoes and beetroot however. 

Time whizzed by. Herobrine looked at all of the active clock circuits, bulky flying machines and rapidly extending/retracting piston heads as they pushed the outputs into water and hopper streams, which carried the drops along item sorters. Yet, Steve took the effort to make them look good by adding extra decorative blocks around. Herobrine was fairly amazed at what the human had accomplished. Steve was exceptionally talented.

“I must admit Steven, I am quite impressed with all of this.”

Steve humbled in response. “Oh, it’s really not that much. I know redstone has so much more potential that I just haven’t discovered yet.”

Rufus left to take a nap inside. By now, Steve had finished sharing the majority of his base. The two men stood in silence for a bit before Herobrine initiated the transition.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m pretty beat from the trip up here, and from your beautiful showcase. We’ve still got a little time before we can head back...”

Steve looked up at the sky. The sun would begin to set soon. “Uhh... maybe we could swim in the lake for a bit? I dunno, I think it’s a good way to relax.” Because that's what two good bros do together, right?

"Sure, why not." The two headed over to the lake, and stripped down to their underwear, tossing the extra clothes on the ground.  _ Dear Steve's penis, please control yourself. _ The two approached a small ledge, and Herobrine stood at the boundary, gazing into the water. This was the perfect opportunity for an epic gamer moment by Steve.

"RAAAAAHHHHH" he yelled as he came sprinting up from behind, throwing Herobrine far out into the water along with a memorable facial expression. Herobrine recovered quickly, treading water as he formed the most menacing stance Steve ever witnessed.

"Oh boy, you are going to fucking PAY FOR THIS!" Herobrine yelled as his two arms threw a wall of water towards him.

Steve shrieked as his body became drenched. He decided it wouldn't make much of a difference, so he hopped right in the temperate water. Then his head quickly became submerged as Herobrine attacked him.

The duo continued to wrestle each other as they sank, Steve trying to grab loose limbs with all his might. Then, the two separated and kicked upward, gasping for air as they laughed together for a long time. It turned out that Steve was stronger than expected by the ex-god.

They floated on their backs, swam around, and splashed each other for a while. The sun was nearing the horizon. Steve spotted a tall cliff. "Let's jump off it," he dared.

The two muscular dudes climbed out and hiked up the side of the endless hill before stopping at the edge.

"It sure looks a lot higher from here, doesn't it..." 

"Yeah, it sure does..." Both of them indirectly shared their massive fear for heights. Huh, even ex-gods were afraid of things.

"You can go first," Steve said, backing up quickly.

"No, you go first!" Herobrine protested, sprinting back down.

"No, you!"

"No, YOU!"

"No, y—" the two men took a moment to face each other.  _ Damn, _ Steve thought. Herobrine's wet, built body looked perfect against the clouds in the low sunshine. Were any thoughts... reciprocated towards him?

Herobrine surrendered, holding out his hand towards the rival. "Together?"

Steve hesitated, then smiled with determination as he gripped his hand tightly. "On the count of three."

"One... two..."

"Two..."

""TWOOOOO..."

"THREE!!!" The couple lunged together in perfect unison, screaming at the top of their lungs as they fell into the blue abyss.

Steve resurfaced quickly, followed by Herobrine. "WHOOOOO!!! That was exciting. Shall we do it again?"

"Yeah!"

Each man jumped three more times, now separately, attempting to show off to one another by doing reckless tricks in midair. Only up until then did the weather behave nicely. The sky rapidly began to darken.

Steve tread close to Herobrine. "Okay, now I am really exhaus—hey, did you feel that?" Rain droplets started to appear around them in the lake.

"Yes, I think it's best if we head in now..." As Herobrine finished speaking, thunder rumbled in the distance. The sun became covered by clouds. How did it begin to storm so quickly?

"Shit..." the two hurried out of the water, grabbed their sopping clothes, and bolted for the house. Lightning illuminated the sky now. The two wild men arrived under the door, forming a large puddle underneath.

"I forgot to bring towels again!" They giggled for a bit, not knowing what to do. Rufus saved the day, retrieving towels from a bathroom and dropping them on the ground close by. "Thanks Rufus!"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Herobrine dried off and had dinner, which Steve prepared this time. While eating, the pair decided it was best to wait until the next morning to head back. They were both extremely worn out, and by now it was very dark and violently storming outside. They took turns showering and washing up, Herobrine borrowing a pair of Steve's underwear. 

Rufus decided to fall asleep on the big couch downstairs, which was fine. But that meant the only place left for Herobrine to lay was on the bed—with Steve. His bed was even skinnier than a full-size mattress, so there was no doubt that some bodily contact would occur in the night.

The bed was situated against a wall corner. The two men snuggled under the blankets, which was hard to share between their massive sizes. Steve let the guest take the outer side. They both lay on their backs, taking deep, soft breaths. Steve felt super tired from the day's events, but the loud thunder and emotions running through his mind kept him awake. Much sleepless time passed.

"You still awake too?" Herobrine whispered.

"Yes."

Herobrine inhaled and exhaled loudly, then began. "I must tell you, Steven. You've changed me. I haven't liked humans very much since way back like I've told you. Now I think I was largely wrong. Since I have encountered you, you've shown me how humans are constantly striving for improvement. That is a characteristic that I've always admired in others. I think I may have been looking at human evolution the wrong way this whole time.”

Their heart rates increased.

"The people weren't cruel and careless like I had so believed. They grew and expanded their civilizations because of a desire to improve. To grow. To achieve. Just like how your redstone innovations have bettered your farming life. Just like how you went to go seek diamonds in the mineshaft. I've been focusing on the bad, all my existence. Yes, animals are abused and slaughtered mercilessly, but much of it is now self-defense, and there are people like you who bring up new lives and care for them. Yes, trees and plants are being stripped away from their natural habitat but many are regrown by mindful citizens within villages and towns. Yes, pointless builds are being made but what's the purpose of life if you can't enjoy it?

"I don't know how you've gotten to me like this, but... perhaps it was your friendliness or innocence that made me question myself. You've made me realize that I was the close-minded one, I was the one to not realize that good people do in-fact exist. But many do. And I never, ever intended to say this towards another mortal, but..."

The shared body heat escalated very quickly. Herobrine and Steve turned towards one another, staring into each other's lustful gaze. Herobrine's eyes shone bright among the darkness, but Steve didn't need to squint. Their strong, masculine scents mingled in the tight space between them as their hearts nearly exploded. By now, the storm outside was completely forgotten.

"...I am falling for you, Steve. I am developing fuckin' feelings for you, even if we've both only seen each other for a day and a half. I am far from perfect myself, Steven, but... please say you feel something back."

Holy shit.

"Herobrine... I think you can be so tremendously damn sexy sometimes."

At this point, their bodies were so hot that you could smelt iron with it. Their faces inched closer.

And closer.

_ Oh my god, this is really happening. _

And then their lips touched.

They stayed gentle for several minutes, passionately stroking each other's hair, lower neck, and broad shoulders through half-closed eyes. Then, the kissing intensified as their hands slowly began exploring each other's warm bodies. Herobrine squeezed and massaged each one of his partner's sensitive pecs, Steve returning the favor simultaneously. They went down each other's arms, groping each and every one of their veiny muscles. Herobrine ran his hands down his partner's chiseled sides, as Steve brought his arms along the white-eyed man's strong back, pulling themselves closer together.

When Herobrine's hand met Steve's rock-hard member, he grabbed the base of his penis through his boxers and rubbed it against his own solid erection. The smell of precum leaking onto their underwear drove each other absolutely crazy. They stopped the kissing in order to focus all of their energy into grinding the hell out of each other, which continued on for many minutes. Deep moans and grunts came from their throats at a high rate as the pair rolled around in bed.

The two men finally separated, stripping off their underwear to reveal two beautiful, big, evenly-sized cocks. They grabbed each other's rigid rod, steadily stroking up and down in opposition. Steve struggled to speak fluidly through the pleasure.

"Mmm... Herobrine?"

"Mmmmhm?"

"Uuuhhh... Whatever we do... could you—mm, please be a bit... gentle?"

Herobrine set his other big hand on Steve's shoulder. "Of course. Mm... We don't have to involve in anal sex right now—Ooohh... assuming you're new to this. There are plenty of other options... *grunt* that I personally find more... mmmm, intimate and sensual..."

"Like?"

"Well, let me show you—" and in one swift motion, Herobrine moved on top of the pupil and straddled his two legs, pushing down on Steve’s chest until he lay flat. Then, Herobrine grabbed a hold of both hard dicks in one hand, pressed their undersides together, and began to stroke his hand up and down the two simultaneously.

"Oohoohoo, wow..." The idea of his penis against another was enough to make it exhilarating. It produced such a unique feeling that was indeed very sensual. Steve began to automatically thrust his hips up and down through Herobrine’s grip. Generous amounts of thick, clear candy oozed out their urethras, mixing together between the friction.

Then, Herobrine released his hand and leaned forward, allowing their tools to slide up against their skin, and sunk into a deep kiss while they grinded against each other fully naked. "Fuuuuck..." They pressed together, feeling the other’s heated bodies against their own. Herobrine and Steve hugged tightly, interlacing their abdominal bumps. Pre-seminal fluids seeped everywhere onto their stomachs.

Herobrine lifted himself slightly, grabbed a hold of his nipples, and rubbed them directly on Steve’s, playfully.

“Hehe, that tickles...” Steve murmured. Herobrine then slowly slid downwards, kissing all around his victim’s neck. Afterwards, he proceeded downwards onto Steve’s firm chest. Herobrine’s tongue played with one sensitive nipple while his hand molested the other, releasing moans from the confined. Steve ran his fingers over the predator’s broad shoulders and down his front.

Herobrine moved further, licking down Steve’s abs, lapping up the thick precum. After his sweet spots were uncovered, he met up with Steve’s hairy bush. The scent was so strong it made him lightheaded. Herobrine took the warm, throbbing boner in his hand, and pointed it directly towards himself. The two craned their necks, looking at each other’s rugged, handsome face.

“Try not to cum yet, okay Steven?”

“I-I’ll try my best...”

Herobrine dragged his wet tongue along the entire underside of Steve’s shaft, inducing a violent shudder from the sudden pleasure. Then, Herobrine easily took his entire length into his warm mouth. “Aaahaha, Herobrine...” Steve trembled as he threw his head back in absolute bliss. Herobrine started slowly, moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm before picking up the pace, applying more suction.  _ I can’t believe it, _ Steve thought. _ I am literally being sucked off by a god right now. _ He dug his hands into the bed, tightly gripping the covers as if it would steady his trembling. Oh, it felt so amazing.

Herobrine jerked his own member as he pleased Steve’s dick. He would stop periodically to breathe, stroking the rod with his hands or running the tip of his tongue along the thick shaft. It was only seconds before Steve’s pelvic muscles began to tighten.

“Nnng, Herobrine... I’mmm...’’ Steve wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Alerted, Herobrine rose his head off, letting Steve’s penis firmly slap back to his stomach. It took a while for Steve to recover from the extreme edging. Now he was wild.

Steve sharply sat up, pushing Herobrine to lay against the bed in the opposite direction. “Your turn.” Steve teased Herobrine’s muscular body with his hands and tongue, making the way down to his treasure.

Many veins in Herobrine’s penis bulged out. It looked more appetizing than ever. He grabbed the burning knob in his hand, slowly stroking it while looking hesitant.

“Uuhhh... How exactly do I give head?”

Herobrine laughed. “Just lick it. Play with it. Keep it simple. Do whatever you want.”

Steve nodded, staring directly at his partner’s threatening dick. Oh man, it looked so much bigger up close... 

Eventually, Steve bent down and licked off the fresh, warm sap on Herobrine’s tip.  _ Hmm, a bit sweet, a bit salty. _ He enjoyed it quite a bit. He ran his wide tongue along the undershaft, consuming the remaining sticky precum. Herobrine twitched. Then, Steve wrapped his lips around the glans, and slowly went down on him.

“Ooohh, Steven...“ Herobrine moaned as he gently set his hands on Steve’s head, ruffling his hair, guiding him up and down the full length very gently. The two made quiet moans as Steve picked up his tempo, continuing on for several minutes. Herobrine’s bushy groin also gave off a wonderfully strong scent. Damn, Steve couldn’t get enough of this.

“Mmm... You’re a natural...” Herobrine admittedly produced many cute noises, which only fed Steve’s drive more. His own penis stood fully erect, dripping more crystal sap onto the bed. His mouth wrapped around tighter and tighter, until—

“Mmmph, shit, cramp!” Steve jerked his head back, and sat straight up. He stretched his mouth open as he massaged along his jawline.

Herobrine smiled. “Heh, you sucked too hard...” His manhood was still covered in loads of saliva. He got up, and the two sloppily stroked each other as they kissed.

As the couple separated, Herobrine helped Steve get onto his side. “I really want you to remember your first time,” Herobrine said seductively. He oriented himself on his side too, running in the opposite direction, so that their heads were directly at each other’s crotch (perfectly even, since their heights matched).  _ Such a genius sex position! _ Steve thought. The vision of it made him eager.

The two scooted close towards each other until their torsos met. Then, each man engulfed the other’s sensitive cock, burying their noses all the way into their partner’s scrotum. They fondled the balls with one hand, and caressed their bodies with the other. It was truly a magical feeling for Steve to please Herobrine while he pleased him back. Suckling and moaning noises played in the dark room like an orchestra. 

Herobrine halted in order to speak, stroking Steve’s thighs as he spoke. Steve continued to consume Herobrine’s meaty handle. “Let’s—mmm, try to finish at the... same time...” He gave a muffled “okay” in response.

The two continued further into the night as they rolled around together in bed. Steve eventually settled on top, while Herobrine set base underneath, pulling in on Steve’s lower back and buttocks. They didn’t want it to end, but their climaxes were rapidly approaching. Each man stimulated the other’s prostate by massaging their firm perineums. 

“Steve... I’m getting really close...”

“Me too...”

Their hot masses started to produce more sweat, and their muscles tightened. Their breaths collectively became louder and shallower. Okay, this was going to be pretty intense.

Pressure started to build up from deep within. A severe pleasure radiated throughout both bodies, causing each person to stiffen against each other. Their pelvises contracted violently.

“Herobrine, I’m...”

“Steven...”

“MMMMMM!!!” they said in unison.

Each man tightened his suction around his partner’s pulsing member. When the climax was too great, they both released their seed at the same time, shooting ropes of ejaculate into the other’s mouth multiple times. Loud, muffled moans sounded through the air as they cummed. Semen leaked out, dripping down the bases of their penis and around their mouths. The two held each other in place as their entire bodies contracted repeatedly, with force. Waves of intense euphoria spread throughout their entire bodies for a long time.

When the double-orgasm was over, the two bravely swallowed each other’s fresh, warm and savory bodily fluids which filled their mouths. Afterwards, they resumed to suck each other’s still-hard dicks dry, making each other shudder. They licked away stray strands of ejaculate everywhere. Then, the two naked men separated, and lay sprawled on their backs exhausted in a mess. They stared at the ceiling for a long time, unable to process what had just gone between them.

Herobrine sighed. “Your load tastes great.”

“Yours too.” The two shared a laugh for a moment.

They got back up, and stared at each other for some time.

“You missed a spot, Herobrine—” Steve said, grabbing his face and leaning in to lick the remaining white substance off Herobrine’s chin.

Herobrine wiped off some cum off of his own balls, and stuck it in his mouth. “You too.” The pair chuckled a bit, before setting their heads on their pillows and falling into another deep kiss, hugging each other closely.

Laying over the stained underwear, tangled together in the messy bed sheets, Herobrine and Steve finally rested their weary bodies close together. The two leaned their heads inward, sniffing each other’s hair. Their strong legs overlapped, while their arms leisurely worshipped one another’s physiques. After some time, their rough hands met, and held tightly. The two quickly drifted off in each other’s warm embrace as the storm continued outside.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun crept slowly, just high enough to shine through the window in the far side of the room. The light met their faces, waking the two up from a deep sleep.

“Mmmnnnggg...” Herobrine groaned, shielding his eyes and turning away. Steve slowly woke from the disturbance, raising his eyelids open and yawning.

“G’ mornin’, Herobrine,” Steve said, pulling his arm gently.

Herobrine rolled halfway on top of Steve, dragging the tangled blankets along. Herobrine stuck his head in the crevice above Steve’s shoulder, sprawling his limbs over the partner’s body. “‘Few more minutes,” Herobrine said into the pillow.

The two naked men cuddled for another hour in their half-conscious states, unashamed of their morning wood. Steve’s heart fluttered as Herobrine suffocated him with his weight. All that had happened was like a dream come true.

After a long time, they finally gathered the courage to get up. The two got dressed and had breakfast like usual. Today, Steve decided to join Herobrine in his morning shower, who allowed it to be just slightly warmer this time. Then, the two stood next to each other on the deck, allowing the crisp morning breeze to flow into them. They leaned onto the fence, gazing into the plains for a bit before leaving the place.

Herobrine seemed content and calm, but Steve had many conflicting thoughts going through his head.

_ The things he said to me last night... are they true? I never thought I’d ever say this, but I genuinely do like spending time with Herobrine as well... However, none of us can get too attached for the sake of my own life. Traveling between his and my house repeatedly is very exhausting. If I keep staying with him, I won’t see this house very often... I don’t think I could handle being in a relationship with him. Maybe the things Herobrine said were purely in the moment? _

“Herobrine?”

“Mhm?”

Steve suddenly didn’t want to bring up the subject regarding returning to his home again. He replaced his original question with another.

“Rufus can come back with us, right?”

Herobrine looked hesitant. “...How will he react to the other mobs?”

“I could watch him closely,” Steve said. “I’ll tell him the mobs aren’t bad...” actually, maybe Herobrine was right; he might try to kill them upon sight. What would Rufus do if he saw the mobs torment Steve again? How would the skeleton even survive their first encounter?

“What if you put him on a lead?” Herobrine asked.

That made Steve feel a bit bad. He never liked it when his pet was restrained. Well, it was the best and only option.

“I guess that’ll have to do...”

The two got their things together before heading out. Steve tied the lead to Rufus, and told him they were going on a long adventure. The wolf seemed excited, but Steve worried a bit.  _ He’s never been in the Nether before, or above the endless bedrock ceiling. He’ll get bored really quickly... _ Steve decided to bring a few bones along to play fetch with him. Then the three set out, Steve wearing his flashy set of diamond armor. Well, technically it wasn’t his.

The venturers eventually approached the hidden Nether portal which led to the highway. Rufus seemed a bit nervous, so Steve had to carry him through. Then the trio set off on the extremely fun part, walking in the same direction for thousands of blocks in a colorless setting. Thankfully, Rufus pulled them along quickly, rendering the two guys exhausted by the end of the trip.

Finally, the group returned to the Overworld. A beacon’s luminous beam appeared in the distance. The three walked a long way towards the stunning gigantic house, which looked just as before. The skeleton roamed around aimlessly in the front yard, wearing a sun-blocking helmet. Unfortunately, the wolf broke into a full sprint towards it, breaking the lead.

“NO RUFUS!!!” Steve called out, running behind. Herobrine followed.

The skeleton, alarmed, quickened its pace as much as its... body... would allow, hiding behind a tree trunk. When that didn’t work, the skeleton speed-walked into a corner and cowered away. Steve intercepted the attack just in time as the wolf leaped into the air, diving nose-first directly into Steve’s prone nutsack at an astonishing speed.

The air left his lungs. He felt his legs weaken underneath. Steve collapsed onto the ground in a fetal position, clenching his precious tenders. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAOOOAHAWWSHDfp$a@!14be#*^4m8%1!!!!!1111¡¡!!!”

Herobrine appeared promptly at the hapless locale.

Steve continued to drown in endless suffering as Herobrine looked at the wolf, then the undead, then at the wolf again. “See Rufus? Skeleton not baaad, skeleton gooood!” Herobrine stepped over the curled body on the ground, giving the trembling frame of bones a hug to demonstrate. Uninterested, the canine walked to his owner’s head, licking Steve’s grimacing face. The skeleton walked straight into the house.

Herobrine knelt beside the human, who jerked on the ground with every shuddery breath. He set a hand on Steve’s twitching shoulder, allowing time to pass before speaking.

“You really don’t have much luck with injuries around here, don’t you?”

Steve continued to stare in the distance.

Herobrine suspired. “Come on, let’s get up.” He inserted both of his large hands underneath Steve’s armpits, and pushed against the ground, standing them both upright. He continued to support the weight, slumping Steve’s arm around his neck as they took two careful steps.

“Does it hurt to walk?”

“It hurts to live.”

They continued slowly along the side of the house as Steve dragged his legs on the path. Rufus ran in circles around them, then disappeared into the house to bring distress to the other mobs. By the time they got to the stairs leading to the door, the two mutually gave up. Herobrine picked Steve up in his arms and wedged their way in towards the living room, deploying the handicapped mass onto the large sofa. Huh, what a familiar situation.

“Should I go grab a healing potion aga—”

“YES.”

Good thing the discomfort didn’t last for more than a couple hours, although it would stay sore for a long time. After the two had lunch, they discussed previous plans on house renovation. 

...

“Steve, come look!”

Steve walked to the two front doors. Herobrine looked like a kid, becoming amazed as he played with the pressure plates.

“Now my door opens automatically as you walk in!” Herobrine smiled as he knelt down. He rapidly alternated between pressing the left and right plates with his hands, opening the doors one-by-one to their corresponding sides.

_ Hmm, _ Steve thought.  _ Maybe there’s a way to open both with only one plate triggered... _

“Herobrine, maybe if you did something like this...” Steve proceeded to mine some blocks underneath the door, and hooked a loop of redstone dust connecting the two sides. Then he covered the hole up, testing the improved contraption. To Herobrine’s amazement, both doors opened as Steve held only one pressure plate down.

“How did... How do you come up with such brilliant ideas and solutions?”

“It really shouldn’t be that hard... especially for you, considering you used to be a god.”

“Shut up!”

Their afternoon consisted of more building and conversations like this. After a lot more time and instruction, they finished creating a huge automatic smelter (utilizing rails and minecarts), which they were both quite proud of. Next, they went outside, constructing a simple automatic sugar cane farm. Then a conflict arose.

“Show me how to build one of your nano-farms.”

Steve decided to whip-up a standard wheat/carrots/potatoes/beetroot one using a combination of observers, dispensers, redstone dust, and some extra blocks.

“Alright, now I just need some crop seeds and lots of bone meal and then I can demonstrate how to use it.”

Herobrine looked a bit unsure for a second. “Urmmm... How much bone meal do you need?”

“Like, around 30-or-so stacks, maybe a bit m—”

“WHAT?!”

“...Yeah, that’s basically what powers the whole th—”

“WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!” Herobrine shouted. 

Steve became shocked, slowly stepping back. “What do you mean mons—”

“YOU DAMN MORTALS THINK FARMING SKELETONS JUST LIKE THAT IS OKAY?!” Herobrine advanced at Steve furiously, anger rooted deep in his eyebrows. Steve bumped into a tree, being pinned against the trunk by Herobrine. He trembled as he suddenly began to fear for his life, remembering that Herobrine could literally kill him at any moment he wanted.

“I-I... I don’t d-do... I get m-my bone meal from all my crop farms. The extras g-go into a composter which converts it all into bone meal...” Steve’s heart was racing.

“O-oh...” Herobrine took a step back, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you were... I should’ve known since you’re s-such a nice—”

“It’s okay Herobrine, I understand.”

The two looked at the ground for a few awkward seconds. Then Steve glanced over at the thing he just built.

“Well then... I guess that won’t be very useful right now...” The two laughed nervously.

Herobrine looked at the pinkening sky. “It’s getting a little bit late now anyways, we can continue building more t’morrow.”

Wow, time really went by fast today. “Yeah, good idea.”

The two headed inside, and had dinner while observing the zombie attempt to chase the wolf around the house. Then the two did their own things for a bit, like reading, some evening gardening, testing out the improved furnace room, and washing their bodies. By the time the sky lost its warm hues, the men got ready for the night. Steve walked through the doorway leading into the bedroom, when a hand from behind the corner suddenly grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him aside. Herobrine leaned against the wall with his pelvis bent forward, holding his partner a foot away.

Steve stared nonplussed into the hypnotizingly white eyes. “H-Hey—”

“Are your balls still sore? Muahahaha...”

Steve crimsoned. “Uhhhh, I guess a little b—”

“Perhaps I could help with that, Stevey...”

“Hey, don’t call me th—”

Herobrine firmly set his hand around Steve’s nutsack, gently rolling it in his palm. Unsurprisingly, their dicks grew firmer quickly. Steve couldn’t hold back a smile in the corner of his mouth.  _ Why is it so hard to resist him during times like this...  _ Herobrine slid his legs through Steve’s as he thrust up, lifting Steve to sit onto the tent within his pants. He started to hobble them over to the bed, massaging and groping at Steve’s crotch.

Steve remembered the thoughts he had in the morning. “Wait—”

Herobrine pushed his mouth onto Steve's, beginning to stick his tongue past the other’s lips as they flopped onto the bed together. Eventually, Steve gave in, repeating Herobrine’s actions back.  _ Guess I’ll just talk to him about it later...  _ The two bodies began to generate heat rapidly.

Herobrine inserted his hands underneath Steve’s shirt, feeling around all his sensitive muscles before sliding the shirt upwards. Steve helped, raising his arms above his head as Herobrine pulled it over, revealing his upper body. Then, Herobrine chucked the shirt backwards, directly towards the open doorway. Upon landing, a sharp, grainy hiss rang through the air.

The two stopped the intimacy immediately, directing their attention to the noise. To their horror, all the mobs and wolf were crowded underneath the doorway, with the shirt covering the creeper’s face. Looks like the two performers had an audience...

The pair sat upright in bed, looking at the mobs with wide eyes.

“This—this isn't what it looks like...” Herobrine stuttered towards the mobs.

“It kinda is,” Steve whistled.

As Herobrine got off the edge of the bed, the enderman lifted the shirt off the creeper’s face, whipping it back into the room. Then, all the mobs dashed down the hallway except for the wolf. Rufus leaped onto a chair by the small table and promptly began to snore.

“Well then...” The two men looked at each other and laughed. Rufus would definitely wake up if they had sex, from all the noises and intense smells of precum...

The two men stripped down to their underwear, turned off all the lights, and went underneath the covers. They faced in opposite directions.

“G’ night, Herobrine.”

“You too, Stevey.”

“Call me that one more fucking time and I swear—” Steve rolled completely over, gently squeezing Herobrine’s thick neck in his arm. Warm air flowed from his nose onto the partner’s neck.

“Aaaahhh, I'm scared, a human is goin’ to kill me...”

Herobrine chuckled as he pulled on Steve's arm harder. Their dicks were still erect from each other. A few dust particles floated in the moonlight’s view. The cool nighttime-air rested in silence, calming the pair down after an eventful day. The two men snuggled closely as they fell asleep, warm bodies nestled together.

_ Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay with Herobrine after all... _


	9. Chapter 9

No, it  _ would _ be a bad idea to stay with Herobrine. Get your wits together, Steve.

The two woke up, doing their morning routines as usual before setting out to create more redstone builds. Herobrine now understood a good gist of the mechanics; without Steve’s help, he created his own doorbell that played a short melody every time someone triggered the pressure plates.

“Steve, what do you think?” Herobrine asked, playing a series of many clashing bell sounds in quick succession. Rufus started to howl from within the house.

Steve tried his best not to cringe. “It sounds... interesting...”

“Is it bad?”

“No, it’s a little atonal, but not... it—I think it suits your personality. And the house quite well. Definitely adds to the... scariness.”

“Good. I like to ward off intruders anyways.” Herobrine smirked.  _ Well, I'm not here to teach music theory. _

Meanwhile, Steve built smaller versions of the pumpkin and melon farms that were at his own base. Rather than utilizing complicated flying machines, it had a clock to extend upside-down pistons regularly, breaking the output and leaving it to be collected by a hopper-minecart underneath. Unfortunately, it was located too close to the mansion, and produced a lot of extra noise.

Herobrine complained from the top level of his house, opening a window to shout at Steve on the ground. “I CAN HEAR IT ALL THE WAY FROM HERE!”

“OH, IT CAN’T BE THAT BAD...”

Herobrine sighed, and ran down the various floors to meet Steve in the backyard, still having to talk loudly to hear each other clearly.

“What the hell am I going to do with all these melons and pumpkins anyway?”

Steve pondered for a bit. “Hmm... more healing potions? For me anyway...”

“Getting melons isn’t the problem, it’s the glowstone dust. And what about the pumpkins?”

“Maybe... for Jack o’Lanterns as lighting?”

Herobrine sighed. “Steve, if you couldn’t tell already, I’m not a very ‘light’ kind of person.”

A genius idea was acquired by Steve. “What if... we convert it all to bone meal? Then the nano-farm won’t be so useless.”

“I guess... And for now, please shut the farms off, I’m losing my hearing.”

Steve attached levers which halted the piston mechanisms. Then, he attached hoppers and a composter to each output chest.

“Ta-daaa, free bone meal!” Steve said, as he activated both tumultuous farms again.

Waiting for over a dozen minutes, the farms combined generated a miraculously large amount of ten bone meal.

After having lunch, the two proceeded to build a wonderfully long and girthy drawbridge, which lead up to the front doors. It even had a large stone gate, fencing and everything, nicely complementing the dark medieval house behind it. There was one problem though.

“Herobrine... when you have a bridge, isn’t it supposed to cross over something?”

“What do you mean?” Herobrine’s eyebrows angled slightly inwards.

Steve walked around the side of the gate and threw his arms forward. “You can’t just have plain grass underneath!”

“Oh, I see... Well, we can just make our own river, right?”

Steve gawked at Herobrine. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

In a flash, Herobrine went inside the house and returned with a few enchanted diamond shovels and pickaxes and some buckets of water. Then he shoved a couple into Steve’s hands, who stood there trying to plan how much effort it would cost.

Steve thought it was quite an ambitious task. “Herobrine, are you sure you want to—”

“Right. Since my house sits on this elevated portion of the land, we can just run a windy river off down the sides. It’ll look so cool!” Herobrine began to tear away at the terrain before he could say anything.

“Ugh...” Steve looked for the dropoff of the small plateau they stood on. It was a couple hundred blocks away.  _ This task is going to be a grueling one... _ But as soon as the shovel came into contact with the soil, it disappeared so fast like it were magic. “Whoa...”

The dirt would just shred away effortlessly as Steve swung the shovel about. Same with any stone he mined.  _ Efficiency V mixed with the beacon’s effects; it’s so amazing! Is this what being a god feels like? _ Mining as fast as he could sprint, Steve thrillingly began to dig a wide trench in the ground, running along. He became so careless that he didn't see the wide, steep cave opening that lay in front.

Steve managed to stop himself just before the edge, but that only made him lose his balance. To his demise, he began to fall into the darkness, spinning his arms wildly.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhh...”

_ Wait, I’m not falling...  _

Steve began to notice the tightness around the front of his neck. It dawned upon him that he was dangling in midair, and someone was holding onto him by the back of his shirt. Then, someone pulled him back firmly, until the ground returned to Steve’s feet. A gruff voice spoke sternly soon after.

“What do you think were you doing?! Pay attention to where you’re fucking headed! You could’ve gotten badly injured or killed!” Herobrine held Steve in front, locking both white eyes into his. Steve was still in a state of shock.

“Sorry, I was just... I...”

Herobrine pulled Steve into a tight, warm hug. He rested his head slightly sideways on Steve's shoulder.

He spoke much more calmly now. “I was worried, Steven.”

They could feel each other’s racing heart beats on their own chest.  _ How did... how did Herobrine save me so quickly?  _ It took a while until Steve returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the rescuer. Herobrine continued to constrict his airflow. The two held onto each other like that for a long time.

“He-herobr-brine, I can b-barely... breathe...”

Herobrine didn't move an inch, until he replied a bit later. “I'm sorry, it just... feels good to hug you...” Finally, he loosened his arms, allowing Steve to gasp for air as they parted.

Steve decided to make light of the situation.

“You’re my hero, Herobrine!”

“I’m serious, Steve. Please look where you're headed.” Herobrine blushed at the last remark.

Afterwards, the two continued to finish digging out a channel (speedily, but with caution) before filling it all in with infinite water sources and decorating the river’s edges with rocks and gravel. Now it looked stunning.

All of the mining and clearing rendered Steve depleted of energy or motivation, even with Efficiency V and Haste II. When the pair completed a couple more projects, it was getting to the point in the day where the sky refracted some orange and pink light.

However, Herobrine didn't seem very tired at all. “Now I want to create a working phone with redstone!”

“Hahahaha, very funny.”

“What do you mean funny?”

Steve looked at Herobrine in complete disbelief.

“You need command blocks for that!”

“Yeah? Can't we just make some?” Herobrine sounded too serious to be joking.

“No. You can only get those in Creative mode. This story takes place in Survival.”

“Oh...”

… 

After the long day of hard work and flowing creative juices, the two settled down for dinner, and did their own separate things like usual; Herobrine being engrossed in a novel about taming a Wither, while Steve checked in on Rufus to find him playing... cards with the other mobs? Wow, they must've been some intelligent creatures.

As Steve showered, he reflected on their efforts put forth today and yesterday. He was quite proud of them, fulfilling his duty as to why Herobrine kept him here. And then, he started to think about home again. Yes, he had grown a large desire for Herobrine, especially after every single thing he had done for him; saving his life, providing delicious food, having amazing sex, taking care of his injuries, leading him through their travels, and being completely friendly and open towards him. Yet... He didn't feel like it was right to be here. The place where he spent most of his life, working hard and enjoying the payoffs, is what felt like where he belonged. He yearned to breathe in his light-wooded home again. He wanted to regain control over his own life. Steve was going to address this tonight.

…

Steve carried a slumbering Rufus in his arms as he entered Herobrine's bedroom. The white-eyed man sat in bed, reading like expected.

“Hey, Hero,” Steve said softly as he set the wolf down to rest on a comfy chair. “I've been meaning to speak to you...”

Herobrine set the book face-down on his lap, not moving his eyes away. “Yes, I've been expecting for some time.”

Steve sat in the covers, a bit surprised at his omniscience. The atmosphere in the air changed abruptly. Herobrine continued speaking.

“I rescue you, take you here, tell you to help me with something, you fulfill my request, I let you go back. It should be that simple, right?”

Steve nodded.

“Well... I never imagined it to be this difficult. A classic example of Stockholm syndrome in reverse. I don't want to be greedy. Consider yourself special, but I truly do want you to be happy. Now I wish I hadn't interfered with your life at all. Maybe leave you to heal at your own house instead of mine.”

“Herobrine...”

“I have kept you, used you and now I can't imagine being without you. I cannot believe how selfish I am to want you here to stay with me. I guess I am still and will remain a bad person for the remainder of my existence. But...”

Herobrine looked into Steve's eyes with sincerity, and grabbed one of his arms with both hands.

“...I want you to be happy. I understand how you must feel right now, being stuck far away from home like this, with your own things to look after and your own goals to achieve. I have my own also. I understand the distance between us is not feasible to traverse frequently, let alone that you know where to go. So there, we have decided. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast.”

Herobrine squeezed Steve’s arm tighter. The two read each other’s serious facial expressions. Steve couldn't handle this anymore. He had to say what he felt too.

“Herobrine, I love you.”

Steve lunged for his partner, throwing his arms around and wrapping Herobrine tightly, pinning him against the bed. The two bare, muscular bodies hugged each other tighter than ever before. Not just in sexual desire, but in pure love. They never wanted to let go of each other. Hot droplets of liquid rolled down the side of Herobrine's face, meeting Steve's cheek.

“Are you crying?” Steve asked, lifting his body up to see the white eyes welled up with tears. He wiped some off with his fingers. “That's okay...”

Herobrine sniffed. “Just, intense feelings... Nobody has said that they love me before.”

God damn. Now Steve began to feel wetness pile around his tired eyes also. The couple continued to hold each other with all kinds of strong emotions being poured out at the same time. It was truly a beautiful moment for them. The two men, very worn out from the day, fell asleep in that exact position. Herobrine didn't mind being crushed underneath Steve's weight a single bit.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh, shit.” When Herobrine and Steve woke up, they had semen all over in their underwear and abs. The two definitely had some wonderful dreams together.

Steve lifted his body up from Herobrine, blushing. White strands connected to each body as they separated.

“There's so much... each of us must've cummed more than once!” Herobrine said.

Both men wiped some off with their fingers and tasted it. “Still warm,” Steve chuckled.

Herobrine grabbed Steve's sides and pushed his body upwards, dripping bodily fluids along the way. Then he stopped when Steve's abs were at his mouth, and proceeded to firmly lick the sensitive area with his tongue.

“Aaaahah, Hero, that tickles!” Steve said shakily. “We should shower anyways.”

Herobrine pulled him down again and looked into his eyes closely. “Good idea.”

Herobrine hooked under Steve's shoulders, swung them over the edge of the bed, and heaved their messily pressed bodies into the bathroom together.

The two massaged each other as the shower became steamy hot, rinsing off the ejaculate. They rubbed their private areas together until both were fully engorged. Then, the two held onto one another's shoulders, got some lubricant, and stroked each other off simultaneously.

“Mmmmm...” they moaned into each other’s mouth as they kissed. This was the absolute perfect way to get up in the morning.

Not too long after, Herobrine's deep and deliberate hand motions were pressing Steve on the edge.

“Hero... I'm going to cum again!”

Steve gripped both hands tightly on Herobrine to steady himself. Cocked upwards, Herobrine stroked faster along the whole rigid length, groping tightly. With his free hand, he massaged Steve's testicles. He felt the penis begin to contract in his hand.

“Aaaahhh!” Steve buried his head into Herobrine's as he came. Threads of white liquid landed all over Herobrine's own abdomen and dick. Herobrine didn't stop sliding his hand up and down the pulsating shaft, extracting each and every single last bit of seed from Steve.

When the orgasm was finally over, Steve got a hold of his partner's rock-hard penis again, and began to kneel down in the shower, caressing and sucking each delicious bicep and muscle he could get a hold of.

Herobrine tilted his head back. “Mmm, Steven...”

Then, without hesitation, Steve slid Herobrine's manhood into his oral cavity, consuming more semen in the process.

“Fuck, it's so warm...” Herobrine moaned. Steve had only been sucking for a moment before Herobrine’s pelvis contracted. He had to hold onto the shower walls to ease his trembling.

“Aaaahhh, Steve!” Herobrine’s penis twitched as loads of thick, savory juices flew out of his urethra into Steve's mouth. The kneeling partner continued to aggressively bob his head as some thick ejaculate leaked out his lip seal.

“Nnnngg...” Like expected, Steve gladly swallowed it all before resuming to suck Herobrine's throbbing appendage. He kept it inside his mouth until Herobrine's dick finally began to soften. Then he groped the balls with his hands, and stood up to meet Herobrine on the lips.

Afterwards, the two passionately washed each other, probably with a lot more grabbing and stroking than was necessary.

Herobrine sighed. “Oh man... I am REALLY gonna miss you.”

“Me too...” Steve smiled.

When the pair finally finished showering, they had their final breakfast together in mostly silence. And then, after getting Rufus along, the three continued on through their last journey in the endless Nether highway together.

Near mid-day, they arrived at Steve's house. The three stopped at the front door, facing each other.

“So... I guess this is really goodbye.” Steve said, facing the ground.

“Yeah.” Herobrine pulled him in for a final, long hug. The two breathed in their masculine scents. “Maybe I’ll visit someday.”

The two quickly kissed before parting. Herobrine made his way down the steps. 

“See ya later...” Steve said.

“See ya, bud...”

The two waved at each other before Herobrine continued walking away, not looking back. Steve stood under the roof, watching Herobrine until he disappeared into the forest.

Well, that felt abrupt. It hit Steve like falling off a cliff when he didn't see Herobrine anymore. Steve stood in the same spot for a long time before going in and sitting on a chair, staring blankly into a painting. Rufus hopped onto Steve's lap, and snuggled in close. Steve ran his fingers through the wolf's fur as he reflected.

_ We barely even got to know each other... I guess that makes separation easier. But damn this hurts. I really do miss being with him... He's got to feel similarly... What if I’m still just a “puny little mortal” to him? No, that can't be true... When is he planning on coming back to visit? There's no way I can figure out how to travel to his house on my own. _

Steve sighed.  _ Maybe I just need to give more time. Then I'll stop brooding. _

_ …  _

Being together for a few days, both starting to develop a relationship, and then suddenly existing without each other was a big shift. Especially since it was both of their first times in a real one. 

The truth was, even after several days and several weeks, Herobrine wouldn't leave Steve's mind. He had enjoyed leading a solitary life for the majority of his existence. But spending time around someone else gave him feelings of fulfillment that he never experienced before. He still deeply missed every aspect; Herobrine's care, his desire to improve, every inch of his body, his cool eyes, and his surprisingly chill personality once you were on his good side. It was unfathomable to realize that Herobrine’s behaviors had changed the amount they did because of Steve. Steve was his reason to become a better person. 

Admittedly, their current/past relationship was mostly out of sex and lust. But that's why they yearned to be with each other longer. So they could get to know each other better. So they could share deep, intimate moments and render them effective. Plus, masturbating felt a bit bland now in comparison anyways. 

… 

It was mid-day. Steve was in the middle of brewing thick and mundane potions when Rufus starting yipping and running around wildly and ecstatically. He tried to calm him down, until he heard a knock on his door.

_ Oh my... It can't possibly be...  _ Butterflies filled his stomach.

Without peeking through any window, Steve ran to the door and opened it to be greeted by a zombie. Steve jumped back in terror and landed on the ground with his butt. Then more mobs walked in, scanning the new environment environment as Steve rubbed his ass. None of them were hostile towards him.

And then, the man with white eyes appeared in the doorway. Huge smiles of disbelief spread across their faces as the two got up and approached each other.

“Steve, I've come to kill you and burn your house.”

“WHAT?! NOO—”

“Haha, just kidding.” Herobrine said quickly.

“Fuck you!” Steve pulled Herobrine in for the tightest hug he could in order to make him suffocate. It wasn't very effective.

“This might sound cheesy, but I've always thought about you, Herobrine. I've missed having you around.”

Herobrine hugged tightly back. “Same here. That's why I've decided that I'm going to live here now.”

“WHAT?!” Steve pulled back and stood dumbfounded. “Your... your house, and... all the redstone we did and... I have to take care of you all now!”

“After we met and left, I couldn't stand being without you. Anyways, I got bored living in that mansion for so long, and I figured it would be good to change things up once in a while. Perhaps lucky explorers will encounter my home. Here, I could help around the house... and the mobs don't need to eat unless they want.” Herobrine smiled in hopes of convincing Steve.

“Oh, Hero...” Dreams literally came true. Steve lunged for another long and cozy hug. The mobs began to explore the house separately. Rufus stalked behind the skeleton.

The two, hand in hand, walked to the couch. Steve pinned Herobrine down, planking above him with a sly grin. “Since you’re here, I get to have control over you, now.” 

Herobrine pulled Steve into a deep kiss. The two made out for a very long time, raising each other's body heat. They fondled their tongues together into knots. It didn't feel awkward to keep their eyes open either, since they longed to see each other. 

Herobrine pushed firmly down on Steve's tight buttocks. He rocked back and forth, slowly grinding their entire bodies together. “Aaahhh...” Tents excitedly formed inside their pants. They haven't felt such sensations in a while.

“Wait,” Steve gathered the courage to break away. “We shouldn't do... stuff right now, out in the open for all the mobs to see.”

“Aww, fine I guess.” Herobrine sat up, and stood together with Steve. “So... what’ve you been doing so far today?”

“Oh, just trying to figure out how potion brewing works.”

Still stunned from their intimate moment, Steve grabbed Herobrine's hand and led him up a couple small sets of stairs, revealing a counter with a brewing stand and many bottles.

“I have a book on brewing but it's useless because it's written in that weird old language with bad sketches as visuals. But I can't figure out anything on my own...”

Herobrine laughed. “Oh it’s easy. Most start out with an ‘awkward potion’ base.”

“How do you make that?”

“Use Nether wart on water bottles.”

“Oh... What's Nether wart?”

…

Their quick journey in the Nether was not as perilous as they thought. Only half of the mobs attacked Steve, probably because Herobrine was around.

Steve was accompanied by him for the rest of his daily duties. The two finished earlier than expected.

But Steve couldn't help releasing his gentle disappointment. “Why did you leave all your valuables and souvenirs behind... your diamond gear...“

Herobrine didn't seem phased at all. “Well, that was the whole point of me coming here to stay. I just wanted to break away from my old self and start anew again for a change. With you.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Steve said, smiling back. “Speaking of diamonds... could you help me find some?” He glanced at the sky. “We still have some time in the day.”

Herobrine looked disinterested. “Fine.”

Having to make do with iron armor, the men eventually found themselves at the edge of the same ravine which contained the abandoned mineshaft.  _ Good memories...  _ A shallow collection of flowing water lay at the bottom, next to a pool of lava.

The two peered over, then Steve quickly backed away. “We could use the water stream on the other side, or dig a stair—”

“Weeeeee!” Herobrine jumped, falling down the 60-meter ledge and landing safely in the water below. Steve felt he had no choice but to follow through, letting out a scream which resonated within the stone walls.

Then, the two stood over a warm obsidian platform. “I thought you were afraid of heights,” Steve said, shakily from the adrenaline in his veins.

“No, not really. Back at the lake was just an excuse to get to hold your hand. Anyways, we’re at the perfect layer to strip mine for diamonds. They generate commonly around layers up to y-12, and sometimes between 13 and 16—oh, I mean, just mine one block above these lava pool surfaces and you'll be good to go. Same for caves.”

“Okay. Meet back here in an hour?”

“Yup.”

The two headed for opposite walls in the ravine before disappearing in narrow tunnels. Steve would switch directions every so often, throwing out all the excess stone behind which filled his inventory. In just 20 minutes he already found three small veins of diamonds (as well as a fuck ton of redstone and coal)! He got so carried away that he mined directly into a huge cave and was inches from walking into a lava pool.

“Whoa!”  _ That was close. Thank god I have a water bucket. _

Steve repeatedly poured it out, forming solid black patches across the molten floor. As the room darkened, Steve instinctively placed a torch on the wall, not knowing that he stood directly underneath suspended gravel until that was the last thing he saw falling all around him.

“FUUUU—” The gravel mound had forced Steve into a very awkward position. His limbs were compressed and his chest was being crushed tighter each second through the armor. The rough textures were tearing into his skin from any movement. He was suffocating and unable to breathe in the pure blackness which encased him.

Using his bare hands, he clawed for his life through the mass of loose rock, straining with every last bit of effort. Disoriented, Steve felt the rock loosen slowly, pulling his way out for an exit until he finally busted out through the side, light flooding his eyes. He flopped onto the hard obsidian beneath, laying there for a couple of moments, breathing heavily with ugly scrapes across any exposed skin.

“Hnnggg...” Steve groaned as he got up on his knees, pain sprouting in his bones. He took a moment to blink away all the dust in his eyes from the debris.

_ I literally could've died, _ Steve thought.  _ And Herobrine may not have known where I would be if I suffocated inside there... _

Steve found the handle of his pickaxe jutting on the surface of the deadly pile. With some strength, he pulled it out, wincing as a strained muscle sent a shock through his arm. But he wasn't about to stop now.

_ Just one more vein of diamonds. _

Still shaken from the experience, Steve continued to place the water down to form a path along the winding river-cave of molten rock. This time he was much more aware of his surroundings, including all angles. At the end of the little rocky hallway, he spotted a familiar, exciting glint of blueness embedded in the wall.

“Yes!” Steve said out loud.

He water-bucketed towards his destination, and once there he swung his iron pickaxe clumsily at the four ores, weakened from the pain in his arm. When the four diamond ore blocks were mined, a fifth and final one was exposed in the wall. Steve prepared to mine it, raising his pickaxe, and the same moment he swung forward, the block broke on its own, revealing Herobrine behind the wall who was strip mining. In surprise, Steve lost control of his pickaxe, letting go of it and allowing it to fly directly through the hole into Herobrine's arm.

“AAÆəØhH!—” Herobrine leaned against the far wall of his tunnel, grabbed his elbow joint and sank down into his knees. His pickaxe dropped onto the stone surface with a loud *clunk.*

“SHIT!” They yelled in unison. Herobrine cursed a few more times as Steve hastily crawled through the hole (since he didn't have his pickaxe now). As Steve fell onto Herobrine, he saw a huge gash on his right arm where the pickaxe’s sharp end dragged through, tearing flesh away from his forearm and inner elbow.

“I'm so sorry!” Steve kneeled beside and took his chestplate off before using his shirt, attempting to soak up the dripping blood. 

Herobrine’s current vocabulary was limited: “Aaaaahhh, sss... Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

Steve continued to apply impromptu first aid. He tore away half of his shirt, wrapping it tightly around the pouring laceration. Herobrine's agony dwindled down after a bit.

“It was a total accident... I just... got surprised, and—”

Herobrine pulled him in closer for a hug to shut him up, taking note of the streaks across Steve's face and reddened hands. Blood began to trickle profusely onto the ground. What were the odds of such an unfortunate coincidence occurring?

“More healing potions for us, I guess?” Steve said. Herobrine chuckled when the initial pain subsided.

“We should head b-back home now.”

“Yeah.”

After a gruesome, painful trek in the dusk back to the base (the ravine’s waterfalls were a lifesaver going up!), the two threw their few-dozen diamonds and other trip’s earnings into random chests. Then the two ate some quick dinner and washed off their worn bodies before heading directly to the brewing room.

Herobrine formed two bottles of instant health, handing one over to Steve. He rose his own into the air.

“Cheers, bitch.”

“Cheers.”

_ Clink. Drink. _

“H... heyyyyyyyy, Hero...” Steve swayed in his stance.

“You know, you're  _ very _ sensitive to its effects,” Herobrine said, steadying Steve against his body, feeling a bit woozy himself. “Perhaps I added too much glowstone.”

“Maybe, but... there's one thing that there can never be too much of,” Steve slurred into his ear.

“What is it?”

“You...”

Herobrine’s cheeks turned rosy as their potion bottles.

“Steve, I think you need some fresh air.” Herobrine squeezed his arm and dragged him to the balcony, where they each took a reclined seat. Dots began fading into existence among the dark celestial blanket.

“I like... stargazing...” Steve said drunkenly.

Herobrine started to look up all around. “There's the Ore-Iron constellation...”

“...That's Chorus...”

“...Librazuli...”

“...The Big Spoon...”

“...Creepercorn...”

“...Endermi’...”

Their hands met between the chairs. 

“...Eggasus...”

“...Hydragon...”

“...Steven...”

Steve found Herobrine’s glowing eyes pointed directly at him.

“...You're a constellation to me.”

Their hearts didn't seem like they were going to stop fluttering anytime soon. Like a tickle in their chests that was very intense.

“Says the one w-with light-emitting eyeballs...” Steve responded.

The two men bounced into a short, sweet-tasting kiss. Then they put their arms around each other's backs, scooting closer together.

Herobrine pointed. “That constellation looks like a dick.”

“You're a dick...”

“‘Scuse me?”

“...I like dick.” That was cute.

“Oh...” Herobrine chuckled, “uhmm, me too... I LOVE your dick.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They were silent for a moment. And then they smashed their lips into each other, sharing tongues and holding heads. They reached for their partner’s already rock-hard crotches through their pants, sending shockwaves of surprising pleasure into one another.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Herobrine whispered.

“I'll take  _ you _ to  _ my _ bedroom,” Steve said as he lifted Herobrine off the chair into his arms, one hand under his knees and one around his back, molesting his nipple with free fingers. Herobrine held one hand behind Steve's neck, and the other dangled freely around his penis. Other than them, the stillness of the house matched that of the night. As they moved, they spotted the skeleton sitting in a sofa, stroking a dozing Rufus who lay sprawled across his lap under a dim light.  _ Character development. _

As they entered the bedroom, looking into each other's eyes, Steve gently shut the door behind him, leaving a small *click.* Herobrine reached to turn on a lamp, filling the room with a warm dimness. 

The two stripped completely before laying on their sides, facing each other on the narrow mattress. Herobrine stroked Steve's thick brown hair, running his fingers through the silky strands as Steve returned the favor. They were spaced inches apart, taking in their handsome looks, inhaling wonderful scents, and hearing closely the sounds of their soft breaths. Still a bit loopy, the two cocks gently swordfighted with precum elaborately icing the surfaces. Small smiles of contentment formed at their mouths.

“Just the two of us now.” Steve said.

“Heh, well, don't wanna make too much noise...” Herobrine hinted at the other mobs by aiming his eyes towards the door.

“We’ll see.”

They got lost in each other’s gaze for a bit. They felt their heartbeats sync.

“Steven, I really want to suck your dick right now.”

“Broooo... me too.”

The power couple assumed their favorite sex position, the 69. Herobrine and Steve engulfed their dicks like no other, longing for the taste of erections and cowper fluids. It was just as intense as they remembered it the first time.

“Mmm... holy shit,” Herobrine mumbled during a small breather. Low moans reverberated in the room.

“Fuck...” Steve reached down and massaged his hands between their firm abdominal muscles. The body heat was immense.

They found it hard to stop. But when they did, the two men anticipated the same thing. Herobrine played with his penis as he talked.

“Wanna try anal?”

Steve looked a little unsure. “Sure, but... I'm a little bit nervous.

“That's okay, for your first time you can pitch,” Herobrine reassured. “I douched earlier.”

“Broooooooooo... me too! You know, just in case this... Are you alright with being on the receiving end?”

“‘Course, mate. Just... go slow.” Herobrine blushed and half-winked at his dreamy lover.

“O-okay...”

Herobrine rolled a condom on Steve’s glistening, twitching member and topped it off with generous amounts of lube. “There.” 

“Uhh...”

“Don't be shy! Do whatever you need.”

Tentatively, Steve got up and kneeled close to the bottom edge of the bed. Then he pulled Herobrine in towards him by the ankles, guiding him to turn around doggie-style and raise his ass in the air.

“You may want to warm up my entry point first,” Herobrine quietly suggested, turning his head around.

_ Right...  _ Steve grabbed more lube and carefully prodded around his anus with his fingers, slowly easing Herobrine's sphincter and releasing more noises from his lips. Must be a pretty sensitive area.

He didn't feel like fingering, so... Steve went for it. Lining up his helmet with the hole, Steve began easing his dick in, trying to be super aware of how his partner was doing.

“Aaahh...” Steve stopped when Herobrine tensed slightly.

“No no, keep going. Sorry if I'm very tight, it's been a while since anything was up my ass...”

Steve tried again, steadily working his big rod against the resistance. Herobrine's broad back muscles contracted randomly, wrists sinking deep into the mattress.

Steve was in awe at the new sensations. “So warm...”  _ And super fucking constrictive oh my god. When was the last time Herobrine's ass was penetrated? Probably long before I existed. _

In the midst of Herobrine's grunts, he let out a sudden shiver-inducing noise out of pleasure. “Oooohhh, that's my prostate...”

He didn't know how much fun Herobrine was having, but to Steve, this felt absolutely amazing. He could sense the walls of inner canals pressed up directly against every inch of his penis, more clearly than imaginable. His pelvic floor muscles flexed by themselves. The degree of physical bliss was surreal. By the time he was balls-deep, he found his hips naturally thrusting in and out for more. Steve eagerly picked up the pace.

“Hnngg, Steve...” Herobrine seemed to have been transitioning from mild discomfort to pure pleasure. A thin, constant stream of transparent sap found its way out of Herobrine's phallus, leaving dark spots on the bed.

_ I can't believe it. I am literally fucking a god right now. _

He never felt more in-control than as of right now. Knowing that he was the one providing not only himself immense pleasure, but the guy of his dreams too was the biggest turn-on ever. As Steve continued at an even tempo, Herobrine went to work also, pushing his hips back when Steve would thrust forward. The two synced their movements perfectly like a duet.

“Mmm...” it was proving a difficult task to keep the volume low. Other than heavy breathing or humming, the sound of balls repeatedly slapping onto ass-cheeks dominated the small room. Steve grabbed Herobrine's firm butt cheeks and lower back, who was now burying his head in a pillow to conceal loud moans. The amount of pleasure coming out of it was unreal.

Steve pulled his dick fully out, teasingly sliding it across the opening. “I wanna see your face.” Steve got off the bed and stood right at the foot of it, Herobrine rolling faceup and splaying his strong legs.

“Look at you now, shy buckaroo.” 

The pair resumed in the new position, intensifying the rate at which Steve's pelvis collided into Herobrine. 

“Aaha, fuck...”

“Oh yeah...”

Steve pulled Herobrine's ankles over his shoulders, sweating little drops from the repetitive motions. The man with white eyes clawed at loose blankets on his sides, overwhelming pleasure showing on both faces. Then, Steve took hold of Herobrine's stray dick, squeezing and hastily jerking it independently of his hip thrusts.

“Aahaa, mmmg!” Both of them wouldn't last much longer. Steve bent slightly forward and rubbed his rough hands over erogenous zones, desiring all of his lover’s body.

Herobrine clenched his jaw, threw his head back and moaned dangerously loud as his pecs and nipples were squeezed. “Ahh... ahhh, fuuuuuuuuuckk!”

_ I will make you cum like absolute crazy, Hero! _ Steve's breathing became menacingly aggressive, matching the rapid rhythm of his powerful propulsions. Steve's sexual organs were approaching their limits too. He wanted everything. So fucking bad.

“Ah—AAAHHH!” Steve watched Herobrine's entire physique stiffen without warning, arching his back at the start of the orgasm. His dick seized up violently in Steve's hands. It was so intense that his face almost made him look like he was in extreme pain. As Herobrine's thick, white ropes spurted impressive distances into the air, his rectum repeatedly tightened all around Steve’s knob, causing it to become unable to hold back any longer. Steve's orgasm subsequently rose like fire from inside. He quickly pulled out and threw away the condom, jerking his rock-hard dick for half a second before releasing his own massive stream of seed.

“Aahh, fuck!” Herobrine put his hand over Steve’s dick as well, extracting all life out of it. The two produced wild noises (forgetting about the sleeping mobs outside) as their fountains mixed together all over Herobrine's chest. It seemed like the climax would never end.

“Ahh... ahh...” Finally, after a long moment of euphoric contractions, their moans decrescendoed into long, shuddery breathing patterns. Dicks contracted at their own leisure.

When the two of them calmed down enough, Herobrine pulled Steve down by the shoulders, burying his sweaty face into his warm, round chest.

“Oi—” Herobrine gasped as Steve licked up the loads of emission, tickling his sensitive pecs while wonderfully doing so.

When Steve was finished, he rested his head between both meaty cushions, stroking the other’s sculpted arm. “That was... the most intense feeling out of all I can remember...

“Whoa whoa whoa, you speak there as if we're finished...”

“W—”

Herobrine dragged Steve up himself, beautifully lining up their lips and balls. Drunk and high off their post-orgasmic state, the two grinded their reddened, saliva-covered cocks together, moans escaping into the other’s mouths as they smooched firmly. Instantly, their extra-sensitive veiny members were fully engorged once again.

“Hng... Damnit, Hero—”

“Just wait... ‘ntil you try... mmm... the other side for yerself... Heh.” Herobrine slowly pushed his partner until he was in an upright position, testicles pressed under Steve's weight. This time, he rolled a condom down his own dick, slathering it with lube and spit.

“Just remember to relax, buddy.” Herobrine massaged the backdoor like Steve did to him, who was squirming mildly at the new sensations.

“If you tense like that, it will be impossible to penetrate, Steven...”

Steve gulped, then nodded his head. He did his best to breathe calmly as Herobrine started to line up his rod with Steve’s hole.

Just now did Steve begin to suddenly interpret how girthy their cocks were...

“This will be interesting with a first-timer...” Herobrine raised his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out playfully.

“Hero... please be gentle...”

Steve eeked as the first centimeter stretched its way up his virgin ass. Welp, this was going to be a while.

“Stevie, you're on top. Now you have control. Take your time.” Herobrine slowly caressed Steve’s forearm, then took his lover’s hand in his.

“Take yer sweet, sweet time...”

Another slow increment was consumed. And another. It honestly hurt like hell but he would never want to stop. Herobrine thoroughly enjoyed all of the process. And Steve's damn tight virgin ass.

“Doin’ good...”

With the power of love, courage and determination, Steve eventually filled his rectum with the full length. Many moans and grimaces were formed in the process. For a moment, Steve sat in place, perpetually generating appetizing amounts of precum. The throbbing, vascular knob inside him felt so very much alive.

Then, he slid his abdomen up slowly. And back down again. The cycle repeated itself. Soon enough, any pain was rapidly replaced by insane amounts of pleasure. Every time his prostate was stimulated, a wave of euphoria hit and a new drop of crystal-clear candy dribbled onto his partner's abs.

_ Oh god. Oh my fucking god. _

This was unlike anything he had experienced before. Likewise when he topped for the first time. Words could not describe such a feeling. That didn't matter anyway, because their sex made it impossible to speak normally.

“Fuck yeah...” Herobrine moved his large, rough hands down the chiseled sides of Steve and around his firm glutes. His eyelids closed uncontrollably in pleasure. “I want to show you... how much I love you...”

“Uuuhh... holy shiiiiit!” Steve couldn't get enough. He ramped up the speed like crazy, locking extremely intimate eye contact with the white pair. The bed softly creaked with every hard bounce.

For both of them, each penetration felt as if they were a few seconds before climax. Herobrine's ability had not degraded one bit from the last ejaculation. Their thrusts opposed each other so that they rammed into each other at the perfect time. By now, they were unable to care how loud the noises escaping their mouths were.

Pre-ejaculatory juices flicked everywhere off the tip of Steve's boner as it sprang up and down. Steve began to experiment a little bit, not only bouncing vertically but incorporating horizontal movement back and forth, which allowed Herobrine's penis to press other areas. 

Their hands were busy too, fondling as much of their jacked builds as possible. Steve leaned down to kiss the top of Herobrine's head, who simultaneously sucked at his neck, gently arching his solid penis backward. Almost every action was cumulative.

Herobrine spit in a free hand and took Steve's rigid beam into it, fueling all kinds of adorable reactions as he now pleased all aspects of his mate’s body. Steve’s heart literally felt like a detonated piece of TNT. Their brains were being dangerously overwhelmed by too many senses. Steve threw his entire body backward, spreading his legs wide and catching himself on the mattress with his hands. The other partner took advantage of this.

Herobrine demonstrated that he was as limber as he was tough. While abusing his prostate, molesting his abs and rubbing off Steve's monster erection which pointed straight up, he bent forward until the end of Steve's penis was in his mouth. While fucking, caressing and jerking.

“Aaahhaah... Ooooh my god!” Steve was seriously thinking he would have a heart attack. Herobrine pressed the tip of his tongue into the beast’s frenulum and urethra slit, greedily craving more of Steve's sap. Then, he craned his neck as far as he could, swallowing his way down half of the warm penis. He blindly reached for Steve's firm pecs and lats with his other hand. He was doing everything possible to provide his lover the ride of his life. The things a god could do.

“Hero, I can't... hold... anymore!” With a new surge of fresh adrenaline, Steve felt every inch of flesh rise and tighten in his body. Like an orgasm radiating from somewhere deep within his body and travel like electricity through his wiring. Maybe tenfold times more intense. Second-round orgasms always feel better. And first-time prostate orgasms.

“AAAAAAHHHH!!!” Everything led up to this moment. He had absolutely no control over his body. Channels of blood rushed through his limbs and semen shot through the many tubes of his reproductive system. The ejaculate flying out of his urethra in multiple shots was simply a byproduct. Steve was in a state of nothing but transcendence for a solid minute. Like he had felt the entire universe enter his body. Like all of the knowledge of the world had run through his head. Like every single good blessing of this land had touched his heart. Steve was enlightened, uber-aware of the cum that exploded out of Herobrine's mouth and fell onto his groin and Herobrine's abdomen. The sensual smells and sounds of passionate intimacy between inseparable beings. The known fact that nobody could provide as amazing sex as Herobrine or that the god’s pulsating diamond-hard-dick was cumming loads of seed while up his ass and the condom felt like it was going to burst soon. He felt proud knowing that finishing inside of someone was literally one of the best feelings in the world. And cleanup would be easy. Everything in this beautiful moment they shared was perfect.

“Holy fuuuuuck!”

“Hnggg!”

“Ooohh man...”

“Mmmmmmm...”

The second round of ejaculation left their bodies after a while, but the tingling sensations lingered in their pelvises. The two mutually thought of it enough for the night, afterward eating exposed cum and pre, leaving hickeys over sensitive areas, sucking off each other’s beaten cocks, a bit of muscle worship, and cooling down after the intense night together. Good thing none of the mobs cared enough to intrude their intercourse. Steve turned off the lamp. They were exhausted, but gleaming with happiness at the signaling off of their official-relationship with one another.

Gentle moonlight beams passed through the window, illuminating a portion of the ground. Like the first time they laid in this bed together, they faced and touched each other closely underneath the same covers, breathing in sync. They never had problems maintaining eye contact with such handsome beings.

“That... was literally an out of body experience,” Steve said slowly.

Herobrine nodded in agreement. “Yeah... Heheh, expect  _ much _ more in the future.”

Steve grabbed their bare crotches and lightly mushed them together, arousing deep chuckles and blushes from the pleasure. They leaned their heads inward for a couple of brief, soft kisses.

“Steve, I cannot have enough of you.”

“I will never have enough of you either ‘til the day I die.”

Then they hugged tightly with arms and legs, warm and cozy in each other's loving embrace, and fell asleep together just like that.


	11. Epilogue

The next day, for whatever reason, Steve felt undaunted. He had a strong desire to suddenly do literally everything. Like he was invincible.

“Herobrine, I am going to build a floating island up in the sky.”

Herobrine looked mildly alarmed. “What the hell for?”

“I dunno, I just thought it would be a cool extension to my base.” Steve displayed infinite amounts of motivation.

“O-okay, be careful.”

It was cloudy, but that didn't matter to Steve. He got many dirt blocks and other materials before heading out to the middle of the lake, and began pillaring up a huge scaffolding tower, surmounting many of the clouds.

As he set down the first flew blocks, it started to rain. And very hard. Oh well, nothing much of an issue to Steve.

Steve carefully peered over the edges to expand the floating terrain, unable to see very much below from fog or rain. Then, a ear-bursting lightning bolt struck dangerously near.

“Uh oh.”

A second later, Steve got struck off the edge of the island, getting sent forward by a lot.

By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. As the terrain below started fading into view, he saw that he had overshot the distance of the water below and wouldn't be able to make it back. He was doomed.

It all happened so fast. Herobrine happened to be peeking out the kitchen window as Steve's body hit the ground, flashing that unforgettable redness before disappearing up in smoke. His inventory exploded everywhere.

Herobrine stood there for a long time. His heart stopped beating. He didn't breathe.

“No...”

He couldn't stop the glowing tears from rolling out his pure white eyes. He succumbed to his knees on the ground. And then he sobbed in his hands. For the first time in many, many thousands of years.

“Why...”

Uncontrollable, jerky breaths came out of Herobrine. The mobs soon realized what had just went down. Rufus whimpered and sat alongside the keeling man in the kitchen. Herobrine took the dog in his lap and gently stroked its fur as tears fell onto it. Minutes seemed like hours as they grieved together.

And then the wolf suddenly perked up, and dashed around the corner, leading to the bedroom. Herobrine remained in place.

Until a familiar hand was placed onto his shoulder.

“Herobrine, it's me.”

He turned around. Through his wet, obstructed vision, he thought what he was seeing was unreal.

“I-I’m hal-lucinat-ting...”

Steve gently grabbed his partner's hands, and set them on his bare shoulders. He let Herobrine feel around his body for a while.

“No way...” Herobrine's hiccups only grew more severe. “It's... really you...”

Herobrine rubbed his wet eyes in an attempt to see better. “My goodness...”

“I'm back,” Steve spoke softly.

Herobrine threw his body into Steve's naked one, throwing his arms around his soulmate. Herobrine crushed him as tight as his insurmountable strength would allow. Steve yelped.

“It's r-really you!” Herobrine buried his face in the side of Steve's neck, allowing fresh hot tears to trickle down his bare back. Herobrine’s violent jerkiness from crying so hard shook Steve with it.

Steve tried his best to reassure his lover, even though he was almost dying again from constriction. The mobs stood by and watched for the whole duration. They waited until Herobrine's contractions were far and few between, allowing him to speak.

“You're... immortal too...” Herobrine said, not easing up his grip by any amount.

“Mhmm.”

Rufus ran many circles around the two before they finally unfused from each other.

“I always knew there was something special ‘bout you...” Herobrine took Steve's hand and placed it on his chest.

“I dunno, I've been raised normally and felt normal my whole life,” Steve responded. “Until I've been with you. Specifically last night. Something about it... like I could feel true love travel up my veins. As if what granted this ability came from  _ you _ . I felt a big change in myself.”

The two blushed together. The mobs left for their own things as the men and wolf made their way to the living room couch. They simultaneously stroked and scratched Rufus who nestled across their laps. The storm raged outside, unaffecting this moment.

“Well, guess we’ll be together for a long time,” Herobrine said.

“Yeah,” Steve happily chuckled. “We’ll embark on so many adventures together...”

“Both outside and in the bedroom...” Hehe.

Wait, many of his items were still on the ground outside! No, it was too little to care for during this special moment.

Steve grew serious. “Big conflicts are bound to occur between me and you...”

Herobrine sighed. “I was hoping we wouldn't bring that up... but if that does happen, we've got infinitely much time to sort things out.”

“Heh, I guess you're right.” They smiled.

As they were petting Rufus, their thick hands met.

“I'm assuming you feel a lot more brave knowing that you will just respawn?”

“A bit... although I dislike any trauma of experiencing death, though.”

“That's alright, we've always got healing potions to deal with pain.” More like potions-with-exploitable-side-effects.

The two took a moment of calm silence. Never in Steve's old lifetime would he have thought of such a fearable man to end up as his significant other. Not to mention being allowed himself to live in the first place. Even the thought of them crossing each other's path was like a fictional story. Herobrine looked like he was in a similar train of thought.

For all he knew, Herobrine's intention could've been to kill him all along. But Steve turned out just perfect enough to be spared. To be saved that one time after the mineshaft incident under perfect timing. To completely transform each other as a person. The more they thought about it, the less it seemed like it was all just pure chance.

They were fucking meant for each other.

Their hands interlaced as the storm continued outside.


End file.
